Don't Trust Me
by Kingstriker
Summary: Prime AU. Dark Times have fallen on Cybertron as the military decides to challenge other planets. Meanwhile, Bumblebee discovers that his best friend Soundwave is actually a dangerous killer born to seize control over the whole planet to destroy or protect it. When Bumblebee goes missing one day, Soundwave goes on a quest to find him while resisting the true purpose of his life.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Times

Don't Trust Me

**_Finally, I plan to bring out possibly another long story and it will contain a lot of swearing, violence and have a dark tone with some light here and there. This will mark the return of most of my drone OCs like Kenny, Bloodbath, Sonny, Trips, Blueshot and Trapper...but mabye not all of them right away. _**

**_BUMBLEBEE X SOUNDWAVE! I USUALLY NEVER DO TWO DUDES BUT I GOT TEMPTED!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dark Times

There was a knock at Bumblebee's door one morning and the cheerful little Bumblebee went to open it. Normally one of his parents would go to the door instead but they allowed Bee to do it. Bumblebee opened the door to come face to face with a young purple slender mech with a visor over his face. Bumblebee smiled at his best friend.

"Hello Soundwave, how's your first week here in Kaon been?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's been wonderful, everyone says this place is dangerous and for tough mechs only. Hah, I don't believe it one bit." Soundwave chuckled.

"Me neither, hey the news is starting, wanna watch?" Bee asked.

"Sure!" Soundwave said stepping in.

Bumblebee's parents were still not so sure about Bumblebee's friend. The mech was creepy and mysterious. He hid his face under that visor and has never took it off. A lot of mechs on Cybertron were bullied or beaten harshly for hiding their face or not talking. Soundwave was never bullied or beaten...but many people had stayed away from him. Bumblebee had yet to see his face but he didn't mind since he respected privacy. Soundwave had made many new friends since the start of the week but it was Bumblebee who hung out with him the most.

"So...what's on the news that you really want to see?" Soundwave asked as the younglings went to sit in the living room.

"You know about that strange one-eyed assassin that works for that bounty hunter group?" Bee asked.

"Yeah...I think his name is Shockwave. Those bounty hunters are supposedly hunting down advanced mechs or strange unique ones. Shockwave is assigned to kill people who may know something about them but never give up the info. Plus, anyone who could ruin their organization must be killed as well. I'd hate to be anywhere near that guy." Soundwave explained.

"I know, I still wonder though...what strange mechs have they captured so far? Some say it's just a cover-up story and their after this one mech who was just created not too many years ago...so he must be a youngling...ooh the story is starting!" Bee said scooting closer to the TV.

"In recent news, another body has been found dumped by an alley with a hole in the mech's chest. Possibly from a large cannon. The murderer has yet to be indentified, but many believe the mech was part of a dangerous bounty hunter organization bent on destroying our military and rebels, discovering old cybertronians artifacts, studying old Predacon bones and interrogating people for information about unusual and mysterious figures that roam this planet. This group dates back to 30 years ago where a mysterious prophecy stated that a mech will be born as the smartest but deadliest mech that Cybertron will ever have. Some also say this mech will be born with the power and strength of Unicron but with the spark of Primus themselves. It is unknown what this mech truly looks like as it is said that he hides his entire face...but with the outbreak of cybertronians hiding their faces or never talking, it will be difficult to find out if this mech stands before us right now." The news reporter explains.

Bumblebee took a glance over at Soundwave who was looking at the screen. The mask...could it really be hiding something terrible? Bumblebee had never seen anyone with a deployer attached to their chest. He also had never scene someone with long thin claws. Soundwave also had several tentacles that came from his chest. He was strange...but Bumblebee didn't care. Soundwave was his best friend no matter what.

"Soundwave...would you like to stay tonight...we can play a bunch of games, stay up late, talk about our futures." Bumblebee said as his optics got bigger and bigger.

"Sure Bee, I would like that!" Soundwave turned to him.

That night, Bumblebee and Soundwave had just got done playing some games when Bumblebee thought now would be a good time to bring up the mask.

"Soundwave, you seemed...surprised by that news report. You never talked about it afterwards." Bumblebee said as they put away the video games.

"I know...it's just...surprising how people can be so cruel." Soundwave shook his head.

"I know, it's sickening. If I could, I would change the world for the better."

"You and me both."

"Why does there have to a group sworn to spy and study shy people? It's just wrong and stupid."

"I agree, but what exactly could we do?"

"So Soundwave, I completely understand privacy...but...I got to know...what's under your mask." Bumblebee finally asked.

Soundwave turned to him and tilted his head. Bumblebee learned that when his head tilted, it meant he was confused, curious or shy. Bumblebee now worried if he made the right choice.

"I can't tell you...it's secret. You wouldn't like me if you knew. You'd probably be scared of me." Soundwave said beginning to whimper.

"Aw Soundwave, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But I would not be afraid of you...even if you were one of those mechs they were talking about. Your secret would be safe with me Soundwave...I promise." Bumblebee assured.

"Well...fine...but only for a few seconds..." Soundwave said getting closer to Bee.

Bumblebee gulped before slowing proceeding to grab on the sides of the mask. A few hisses of clicks could be heard as the mask loosened. Bumblebee prepared himself as he gulped one more time before slowly moving the mask away. Bumblebee kept his optics shut at first as he opened them..he gasped.

"Soundwave..."

Under the mask, Soundwave did not look normal at all. His optics were dark blue and wolf-like. A line ran down both optics to his mouth that was filled with sharp teeth and two big fangs that extended past his bottom lip. But Bumblebee could sense no anger his optics, Soundwave was nervous. And for some reason, Bumblebee felt his cheeks heat up.

"Don't be scared." Soundwave whimpered.

"I'm not...I'm just fascinated. So you really are one of them."

"Yeah...my parents however look normal, unlike me."

"Surely you don't think you're that one mech they were talking about do you?"

"No...but I'm not sure. What if I am? I've been having a lot of strange dreams lately, like Primus is trying to say something to me.

"Well, if you're a dangerous and deadly...I think that's cool. It should make you feel invincible. Soundwave, you'll always be the coolest friend I ever had. Have you ever taken it off before?"

"Yeah...but it has a side effect. It makes me go feral if I have it off for so long. Can I have it back?" Soundwave asked as Bee gave it to him.

"Soundwave, you'll still be my friend if you do turn out to be that mech right?" Bumblebee asked.

"As long as you can trust me." Soundwave sighed.

"Always..."

Far away, a group of mechs were just returning to a large building after spying around the whole town of Kaon. Inside, countless pictures of weird figures and artifacts covered the walls. There was also a lab where Predacon bones and old cybertronian bodies were placed on tables for study. Giant tubes with blue liquid were placed in each corner with a body floating inside. Tools laid scattered around and splatters of energon were all over the floor. In the main room, about 20 mechs have gathered around discussing their findings. Many answers were "no" or "very little". Files of paperwork were scattered around the tables. One mech stood on a platform higher than everyone else and spoke up.

"Alright listen up everyone, it seems that these figures are getting clever at hiding. They know something about this special mech and they won't tell us. But recently, a new mech has entered Kaon. He's however a youngling...but he's another masked mech. The search for this mech that is told of in the prophecy may be coming to a close soon." The mech explained receiving murmurs and sighs from others.

The mech then held up a remote and turned on the big screen behind him and there was an image of Soundwave and Bumblebee sitting on a bench. The others gasped and looked at each other.

"We need to know more about this Soundwave." One said.

"Is he a talker?" Another asked.

"Yes, but I don't think we've ever see a mech like him before. Normally we see mechs who just cover their mouths or eyes...his whole face is covered here." The mech said.

"Who is that other one?" One asked.

"I've seen that yellow and black kid. We don't know him name though." Said another mech.

"Then find this mech, get him to tell us about Soundwave, and we can begin our plan of executing the military and start our own before they wage battle against other planets. They refuse to believe we have the power to seize control...so we will make them believe. And if this mech is really what the prophecies tell us, then we will take his power and use it to make us STRONGER!"

Everyone cheered and roared. The assassin, Shockwave, was also there but stood against a wall thinking. Why bother interrogating, when they could simply kill them? He had not seen this mech before, so he should be hired to seek them out. Instead, the leader of the organization chose two others. Shockwave grumbled as some of the mechs began to leave. For about a week, Bumblebee and Soundwave were followed everywhere. But the younglings were too occupied to notice. Soundwave hadn't done anything wrong. They both ate together, played tag, hide-and-seek, wrestled, and often just walked around talking to their other friends.

"Hmm, we need to know more soon. I think it's time we catch them." One of the two assigned mechs said.

"I agree, we'll wait for the perfect time." The other one said.

One night, Bumblebee and Soundwave were at Soundwave's house this time. The two had grown a very strong bond...a rather...loving bond. Soundwave felt more comfortable to take his mask off whenever they were alone. But tonight, things were going to be a little different. The door and window was shut and they were laying on the bed.

"Hey Soundwave, I thought you said you go feral when you have the mask off for so long." Bee said seeing his friend's exposed face.

"I know...but come on, it couldn't be as bad as I remember." Soundwave giggled.

"Wait...do you have like some control over it?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, I just get that urge to pounce on something, bite or claw." Soundwave moved one clawed hand in a scratching motion.

"Oh...I guess that isn't bad." Bee shrugged.

Soundwave suddenly began to twitch and his optics grew.

"It's starting." Soundwave said as a primal growl escpaed his vocalizer.

Bumblebee dared himself to look at Soundwave who's optics became even more wolf-like, and he licked his lips. Bumblebee was starting to heat up and his cooling fans kicked in. Soundwave turned to him with a giant smirk, his fangs bending to support it.

"See Bumblebee...complete control." Soundwave assured trying to sound calm.

"I see, and I'm not scared Soundwave." Bumblebee chuckled and rolled his optics.

"Oh yeah?"

Soundwave moved on top of Bumblebee and just stared at him. Bumblebee couldn't take his optics of Soundwave's dark blue ones. Despite the cooling fans, Bumblebee started to get hotter and Soundwave could sense it.

"Should we?" Bee asked.

"Should we?" Soundwave smirked.

Soundwave took his claws and started scraping slowly down Bee's chest, sparks flying off.

"I'm really starting to like this feral side of you Soundwave." Bee smirked as he retracted his mouthguard.

"So am I Bee." Soundwave said.

Before they knew it, their lips touched. They couldn't believe it, their first actual kiss, they actually did it. Soundwave pinned Bee's arms to the bed as they continued kissing. This went on for a good 10 minutes before they decided to stop. Bumblebee had to get home.

"Well?" Soundwave asked.

"That was...nice. We should do this again soon." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah...real soon!" Soundwave said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Bee said as he left the room.

"Goodnight Bee!" Soundwave said putting back on his mask.

They didn't live that far from each other. Soundwave could see Bee's bedroom from his own. He always watched Bee enter his house...but for some reason...he never entered. Soundwave was confused. He decided to see what's wrong.

"I hope he's okay." Soundwave said running out of the house.

As he approached his house...he spotted something on the ground. It looked like there had been a struggle. A few drops of energon and a lone tire was left on the sidewalk...Bumblebee's tire. Soundwave picked it up.

"No...what happened? I didn't hear anything. I didn't see anything." Soundwave began to cry.

He looked around...no one was in sight. He fell to his knees and cried while holding the tire to his chest. Where did Bumblebee go?

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Determination

_**Oh and for anyone who wanted to know...Soundwave and Bumblebee are like 13 years old right now. I think there will be a time skip soon. Oh, and this chapter will mark the return of some of my drone OCs. Kenny (Vehicon), Bloodbath (Vehicon), Trips (Helicopter vehicon), Trapper (Truck vehicon), Blueshot (Tank vehicon) and Sonny (Jeticon) belong to me. And introducing my new OC vehicon Thomas who will be debuting in this story. He looks just like the regular vehicons but with a double-band visor.**_

Chapter 2: Determination

Bumblebee was awoken by the sounds of a door slamming shut. He groaned as he felt his head aching. He remembered being ambushed before he got to his house and getting punched twice knocking him out. He could see he was in a large room with the lights dimmed and he couldn't move his arms as they were strapped to a chair. His legs were also bound to the chair. He clawed at the chair and struggled to get loose but he was halted by the door opening. Two mechs came in with one pushing a cart with tools on top. Apparently they were going to torture him for information. But Bumblebee didn't know what info they wanted. He began to cry wanting to go home.

"Well, it looks like the kid is up!" One of the mechs smirked.

These guys were big and wearing very thick armor. The one pushing the cart wore knuckle braces that were already stained with energon. Bumblebee gulped as the cart was moved beside him.

"What did I do?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"It's not what you did, it's what you're going to tell us." The first mech spoke again.

"What is it?" Bee asked.

A screen turned on the wall to Bee's left and it showed a picture of him and Soundwave walking. His optics went wide in fear.

"Do you know this mech very well?" The mech began the questions.

Bumblebee turned to the other mech who looked like he really wanted to use the braces. Bumblebee couldn't go against his best friend...this was wrong. But...he didn't want to get killed.

"Yes...yes I do." Bee sighed.

"Good, now then...tell us why he wears that visor...what's under it?" The mech leaned into Bee's face.

That's when Bumblebee scowled. He promised to keep it a secret.

"NO! I'm telling you." Bee sneered.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad!" The mech said before looking to his friend who nodded.

The mech got close to Bee and punched him hard in the face. Bumblebee yelped in pain as the braces made Bee's left optic swell up. The beater laughed.

"You gonna tell us now?" The mech asked.

"NO!"

The beater then punched him in the chest and energon spat out of Bee's mouth as his mouthguard slipped down. Bounty hunters never cared how old you were, if you didn't tell them what they wanted, they were going to hurt you.

"YOU BETTER TELL US!"

"NEVER! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I'LL NEVER YOU! DO. YOUR. WORST." Bee dared them.

That really seemed to piss off the mechs as one of them grabbed a wrench off the table and smacked Bee twice in the helm with it. Then the other one splashed Bee with oil and energon. The whole time, the brutes laughed at Bee's torture but Bee still refused to talk. But he was in so much pain he thought he was going to die today.

"Still not going to talk?"

Bumblebee looked weakily up to the mech and said with a venomous tone...

"GET. FRAGGED!" Bumblebee said as drips of energon spat out of his mouth and right onto the interriagator.

"GGRRRRR! Alright then, I actually figured it would come to this. Keep him here while I go fetch our old buddy." The mech told his friend who nodded.

Bumblebee watched as the mech left leaving the knuckle braced mech with him. The mech chuckled before going behind Bumblebee and yanking on his doorwings. Bumblebee started to cry as he felt a burning sensation on his back.

"You're alone with me now, I got something planned for you." The mech sneered before taking the wrench again.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME! I'M NOT TELLING!" Bee snarled.

"Yeah I know, but tell me, how much do you value your optics?" The mech asked smacking the wrench in his hand.

"A lot, who wouldn't?" Bee said confused as his left optic twitched from the black bruise.

"He-he, you want to know what happend to one of my friends the last time they messed with a wrench?"

"What?"

"THIS!"

The mech stabbed the back end of the wrench into Bee's right eye damaging it. Static burst everywhere as Bee screamed and struggled against the chair.

"YEAH! SHOULD'VE TOLD US AND THIS COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED!" The hunter laughed. "OH WAIT, I WOULD'VE DONE IT ANYWAY!"

Before the mech could continue the torture, the other hunter returned with an even larger mech. This mech had one eye and a gun for a left arm. Bumblebee looked at the mech the best he could and thought he was going to leak transmission fluid.

"This here is Shockwave. He'll get you to squeal!" The mech said as he and the other one left the room.

Shockwave walked menacingly towards Bumblebee who whimpered. He was too scared to really notice the pain of his optics. Shockwave was silent and seemed to be studying the damaged mech. Suddenly he sprung up his gun and powered it up. Bumblebee could see deep into the gun as the purple glow inside grew. Shockwave looked over at the image of Bee and Soundwave.

"Still not going to tell?" Shockwave asked.

"No..." Bee lowered his head.

Bumblebee expected to be offline as soon as he said that. But instead, Shockwave lowered the gun and sighed.

"I didn't think so...which is why I'm setting you free." Shockwave said releasing him.

"Wait what? I thought you were going to kill me." Bee asked as Shockwave helped him up.

"No, look even I have been curious as to who Soundwave really is. And even though at first I was going to kill both of you, I realized it wouldn't be the logical thing to do right now. What the others don't realize, is that I'm not only an assassin for this organization, I'm a spy. I'm part of a group of rebels sworn to help defeat our unreliable military. They despise these bounty hunters as well believing that after they gain control over the military commanders, they will also use the power for evil purposes. I will not let that happen. Plus...I believe you've suffered enough." Shockwave explained and looked at Bee's broken optic.

"Well thank you, I guess I should be getting home before these guys catch me." Bee said.

"No...you cannot return home. I was able to reach your parents and inform them that you are now under our care. With you here however, our organization has a risk of being compromised since we usually kill our victims. The others right now believe you are dead so...we will hide you with the rebels." Shockwave explained shutting off the camera with the image.

"WHAT? BUT...WHAT ABOUT SOUNDWAVE?" Bee said worried.

"Do not worry, I will see to it that he be protected as well. But it doesn't mean I won't find out his secret. I will investigate our research further and locate Soundwave. You just worry about yourself." Shockwave said as he escorted Bee to another room.

"Will I ever see him again?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's hard to say, with the planet divided between the countless higher officials and everyone else, laying low for awhile is the best option right now."

"What about you?"

"I plan on leaving to assist the resistance army in stopping our planet from battling others."

"And you're gonna kill Soundwave after you study him?"

"It depends...I may find him logically useful to me in this predicament."

"Don't hurt him, he's my best friend."

Shockwave just looked at Bee before escorting him out the back where a red and blue mech stood against the wall. The taller mech looked at Shockwave, then down at Bee.

"Optimus, I need you to take him to my old crew up in Crystal City." Shockwave said and gave Optimus 100 credits.

Optimus smirked and transformed before backing up to a trailer.

"A trailer? What for?" Bee asked.

"I got other stuff to send as well. Get in quickly before the others suspect." Shockwave said.

"Thank you, will they repair me?"

"You better hope so."

Shockwave placed more crates in the trailer and shut the door without another word before going to do research on Soundwave. Shockwave always forgot that Optimus could get very reckless at night. He would fall asleep to any soft music that played on the highways. A few minutes later, they were on the road heading for Crystal City. It was very late at night and Bumblebee attempted to tend to his wounds. He could only see static through his right optic. He missed Soundwave, what was he going to do without him? His other friends and his family would never see him again...at least for now. He could barely move anymore but at least he stopped leaking energon. This wasn't Soundwave's fault at all. He hoped he didn't feel bad and thought it was his fault.

"Poor Soundwave...hope to see you soon again buddy." Bee said before laying down and falling asleep.

Optimus was silent the whole time as he continued down the road. He didn't mind night trips, but he knew he could get sleepy fast. About an hour later, three vehicons and a silver car were racing down the interstate fast. One of them carried a little empty cart ready for the little prank they had in store. Vehicons were known to be pranksters and cause a lot of trouble. The vehicon named Kenny moved up front of Optimus and played some soothing music.

"It's bedtime!" Kenny sneered.

As the music played, Optimus began to snore and sway slowly across the lanes. Kenny's brother, Bloodbath, waited behind as the new vehicon, Thomas, pulled the cart up behind the trailer. Connected to the cart was a ramp for Bloodbath to use. Bloodbath gunned his engines and leaped onto Optimus' trailer with enough force to knock the trailer door open. The silver two-door car, Jazz, was in charge of collecting all the crates that slid out and tossed them into the cart Thomas had.

"Huh?" Jazz said seeing a body in the trailer.

Jazz sped up into the trailer and transformed to see Bumblebee asleep.

"So this is who Shockwave wanted us to find. He-he, but it's fun playing pranks on Optimus." Jazz snickered.

He picked up Bee and carried him out to Thomas.

"Put him in there too." Jazz said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Thomas sniffed.

"Someone we need to keep secret for now." Jazz said and transformed.

Thomas transformed and placed Bee carefully in the cart then transformed to catch up with the others. Jazz rolled up beside Kenny.

"Got the goods, I'm ghost!" Jazz sped off.

Kenny sped off as well. Thomas pulled up and purposely let out a sneeze to jolt Optimus up.

"ACHOOOO!" Thomas sneezed peeling away.

"WHOA!" Optimus jumped.

Bloodbath did a burnout and leaped off the trailer landing in front of Optimus and sped off.

"GOT YOU AGAIN OPTIMUS! STAY UP NEXT TIME!" Bloodbath laughed.

Optimus chuckled and rolled his optics. They got him with that same attempt many times before. He decided to head to a rest stop before returning back to Shockwave. Back in Kaon, Soundwave sat in his room still crying and holding Bee's tire.

"It's all my fault. I should have helped him home instead. I wasn't there for him." Soundwave cried. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?"

Soundwave punched his wall hard cracking it. He then took his mask and threw it on the ground luckily not breaking the glass. He sat on his bed and pressed his legs against his chest waiting for his feral side to take effect. When it did...he let out a loud growl.

"No one takes my best friend and gets away with it. They don't know what true power I have...but I'm not afraid to use it. I will find him, and when I do...they will pay, this whole planet will pay. Those dreams I have are true. I am the mech that will decide this planet's fate, I have the power of Unicron and the spark of Primus, I am the smartest and deadliest mech alive and I WILL PROVE IT." Soundwave vowed as he clenched his claws into tight fists.

Suddenly, there was a bang at his door. Soundwave curiously placed his mask back on and went downstairs to open the door. No one was there, only a picture taped to the door. He pulled it off and looked at it. It was the same picture of him and Bee that the bounty hunters had shown Bee when they tortured him. Soundwave was shocked...who took this? On the back, there was a little message that said...

"I know who you are...Soundwave...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

_**Just a quick reminder, all the drone characters in this story are my OCs and I'm using the Jazz from Bayverse.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dream

Soundwave was back in his room thinking over the message. Who knew who he really was besides Bumblebee? He couldn't sleep that night with so many questions in his head. It was hurting him and making him go insane.

"Why is this happening to me? Why me? Why Bee? Why...oh why..." Soundwave sobbed.

He tried to get some sleep but was having a hard time. But when he was able to, he drifted into another strange dream. _He was walking towards Cybertron's core which happened to be Primus himself. Soundwave stayed close to the edge of a platform and looked on at the core. He couldn't believe how small he really was compared to it._

_"Ugh, again? Most of my dreams end up coming here. I'm guessing Primus has something else to say." Soundwave shrugged._

_"Indeed I do." Primus spoke as the core glowed._

_"Yes Primus?" Soundwave bowed._

_"The time for you to choose is almost here, tomorrow is your creation day, only then will it be time to choose." Primus said._

_"But why me Primus? Is that all I'm on this planet for? Why can't I be like everyone else?" Soundwave asked._

_"Because I needed someone who can restore this planet back to a civilized state. You are the only one who can do that. If you decide to follow Unicron's plan...be warned that it will lead to dangerous consequences. Choosing Unicron would likely cause Cybertron to be completely destroyed...and me as well. But it is your choice." Primus said._

_"But...you created me. So why would you even allow Unicron to even put his power in me?"_

_"Unicron planted some of his power into you during your creation. You hold both of our powers but only one side must take over."_

_"And if I choose neither?"_

_"The powers will become too grand to hold and it will destroy you."_

_Soundwave's wolf-like optics widened in fear. He was screwed now. _

_"Wait Primus, do you know what happened to Bumblebee, my best friend?" Soundwave asked._

_Primus was silent for a few tense seconds before he spoke._

_"That's...for me to know...and for you...to find out?" Primus asked as he and the environment began to fade away._

_"NO WAIT!" Soundwave yelled but it was too late._

_The dream shifted to Soundwave floating in darkness. He looked around frantically but saw nothing._

_"Who's there? Primus?" Soundwave called out but got no answer yet._

_Soundwave finally saw a pair of large white optics staring him down angrily. A mouth then appeared with sharp teeth gritted. Soundwave whimpered as his feet finally touched some ground. He looked to see he was standing in the palm of a sharp clawed hand. Suddenly he could see what looked like a head and face forming and two long horns out to the sides of the head. Soundwave knew exactly who this was as the whole body became visible._

_"Unicron?" Soundwave spoke._

_"Indeed."_

_"What do you want?" Soundwave asked._

_"I don't want you going down Primus' path. Destruction and chaos is the only way to get every single scrap-heap on this planet to understand. You know evil is in you, I gave it to you. I know what is right...my brother is an idiot if he thinks bringing back peace to this planet will do any good. Waging the battles against other planets is a perfect idea. YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME!" Unicron snarled bringing up his other hand and pointing a sharp claw at Soundwave._

_Soundwave now thought he did leak transmission fluid. _

_"But...I don't want to destroy or protect the planet at all. I just want to live a normal life like everyone else."_

_"TOO BAD! YOU DON'T GET TO! YOU HAVE THE POWER CHOOSE EITHER! BUT WILL BE DESTROYED IF NEITHER IS CHOSEN! Choose carefully, I will be watching you... and I'm assuming Primus as well. Just remember who you're dealing with...you have 5 days to decide...or die!" Unicron sneered._

_Without warning, Unicron slowly began to curl the hand Soundwave was in into a fist. Soundwave ducked and braced himself thinking Unicron was going to crush him. Unicron smiled wickedly as his sharp teeth gritted. As the hand fully made a fist, Soundwave finds himself not getting crushed but instead in more darkness._

_"Unicron? This isn't funny!" Soundwave whined._

_Suddenly, he hears footsteps, similar ones. Out of the darkness came another Soundwave. But this one didn't have his mask on. His exposed face and feral state even made Soundwave gasp. Is that how Bumblebee saw it that night? The other Soundwave grinned and let out a growl._

_"Hello Soundwave..." The mask-less one sneered._

_"How are you even there? You're me!" Soundwave gasped._

_"Yeah I'm you...you're better side." _

_"NO! I like to keep my mask on."_

_"No you don't."_

_"Yeah I do."_

_"You hide your emotions, you were born to be a deadly killer. To choose between peace and chaos. This is the face your victims will see when you kill them. FULL EMOTION OF EVIL!"_

_"NO! NO! NEVER!" _

_"IT'S GONNA HAPPEN! IN FACT, THERE'S ONE PERSON I KNOW WHO WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!"_

_"DON'T YOU SAY IT!"_

_The mask-less Soundwave got up in regular Soundwave's masked face who clenched his claws into fists._

_"I'M GONNA!"_

_"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY HIS NAME I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"BUMBLEBEE!"_

_"YOU FRAGGER!"_

_Soundwave lunges at his mask-less self and they start brawling on the invisible ground. The mask-less Soundwave was in full feral mode and was stronger than the normal one. Punch after punch, kick after kick, claw after claw, Soundwave was losing the fight and eventually feral Soundwave pinned him._

_"YOU CAN'T WIN! I WILL TAKE OVER WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT! I WILL MAKE THE DECISIONS FOR YOU! I. WILL. DESTROY. THIS. PLANET."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Soundwave jolted awake and fell off his bed hitting his head hard. His mask flew off and smashed into a wall.

"SON OF A GLITCH!" Soundwave roared rubbing his head.

After putting his mask back on, he felt around himself. He wasn't hurt anywhere else. Mabye the fight he just had with his feral side was not true. His feral side couldn't take over, he learned to control it years ago. He looked out the window to see it was daytime now. And his clock read 10:00 AM. He decided to call his friend Starscream who was known to get up real early and starting playing video games. Starscream was a good friend of Bee's and Soundwave's. Though he could be a little selfish, his spark was always in the right place and could give good advice. Starscream was indeed playing some games when Soundwave called.

"Yello!" Starscream tried to act cool.

"Starscream, I had those dreams again."

"Really again? How bad was it this time?"

"Well, first Primus spoke to me, then Unicron did, then I ended up beating the crap out of myself without the mask."

"Wow...thank Primus I wasn't there. Why do you have those dreams anyway?"

"Remember that talk about a mech being born to decide the planet's fate?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think that's me. That's what Primus and Unicron said."

Soundwave could hear the sound of liquid being spat out of a mouth, then some coughing.

"YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE?"

"Calm down Screamer. I don't even want to decide this planet's fate. Those dreams are real though. I have to decide man."

"WELL DON'T KILL EVERYBODY! I LIVE HERE!"

"I know, but...think of all the responsibility I'll have when I protect it."

"Better that then kill us."

"Says the one always being lazy."

"I'm not lazy, there's just nothing to do anymore. Plus, we are supposed to be indoors a lot because of the slagging military being dumb-afts."

"True."

"I don't remember the last time I flew in the sky. My wings are aching. But hey, you and Bumblebee have your creation day today. Now that you're both 14, your T-cogs should be fully operational."

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"Oh...it's just that Bumblebee is missing?"

More spitting and coughing was heard through the phone.

"MISSING? WHEN?"

"Last night, I watched him go home but he never went in. All I found was his tire and energon stains."

"Oh shit...poor Bee. We got to do something."

"I plan on going out to find him, no matter how far."

"That sounds like a true friend. Want me to tag along?"

"Seriously? It could be extremely dangerous."

"So? I live to soar through danger."

"Oh really, just a few days ago you were crying when you got scratched in the back by a Insecticon."

"...So..."

"Just saying, look I let you know when I plan on leaving. I just need a few moments to think."

"Okay sure, later!"

Soundwave hung up and sighed. Just then he received a knock at the door. Soundwave groaned but with his parents at work, he had to do it. When he opened the door he was met by the assassin Shockwave.

"Soundwave...I presume."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Far into Crystal City, Bumblebee finally awoke to see he was in another building laying on a berth. He was being stared at by 8 mechs. There was a jet, helicopter, tank, truck and three regular vehicons standing there. Then finally there was a silver mech with a visor over his optics looking at him. He looked about his height and had sharp claws.

"Where...where am I?" Bee asked the silver mech known as Jazz.

"Did Shockwave ever mention the resistance fighters to you?" Jazz asked him.

Bumblebee gasped.

"Yes...why?"

"Well that's who we are." Jazz said and the others nodded.

"Oh...wow, I'm really glad there are people out there who believe we should fight the military." Bee said.

Jazz then introduced himself and his friends. Afterwards, questions were asked.

"Is it true, Soundwave is the decider?" Thomas asked.

"I guess so, he is the only one I've seen that actually covers his entire face. Plus...I've never seen a mech with optics or fangs like his." Bee shrugged.

"If he was here, we'd crush those commanders!" The truck vehicon Trapper said.

"Yeah, that is something I'd love to see." The tank vehicon Blueshot agreed.

"Jazz, is Shockwave looking for him?" The helicopter vehicon Trips asked.

"Yeah, he called me and told me he was." Jazz assured.

"I hope he's okay." Bee sighed.

"Don't worry, with Soundwave's power, I don't think Shockwave would pick a fight with him." Jazz chuckled.

Bumblebee noticed Kenny, Bloodbath and Sonny have not said a word. Either they were thinking about something, or they just weren't quite the talkers. He would soon find out when Jazz ordered the three to take Bumblebee to the repair room for a few modifications and repairs. Without a word, the three escorted Bee away. Back in Kaon, Shockwave explained who he was and how had planned to fight against the military.

"And you're sure he's safe?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes, but I cannot disclose exactly where he is at this time. It's for his own protection."

"PROTECTION? FROM ME?"

"That's one reason, you decide the fate of the planet. And mabye your wild side will take full effect like in your dreams."

Soundwave was very mad and clenched his fists.

"Shockwave, I better not ever find out you hurt him." Soundwave stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Why would I have a reason to hurt him?"

"JUST DON'T DO IT! BUT YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHERE HE IS! I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM AT ALL! NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Well me and my guys don't know if that will happen in the future."

"IT WON'T!"

"BUT IT MIGHT!" Shockwave stood up himself and faced Soundwave.

The tension between them was increasing quickly. Soundwave really didn't want to start a fight but Shockwave was pushing it.

"I. WILL. NOT. HURT. HIM."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! TAKE OFF THE MASK!"

"WHAT?"

"DO IT!"

"NO! BEE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SEE IT!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"MAKE ME!"

Shockwave suddenly grabbed Soundwave's neck with his good clawed hand and Soundwave angrily clawed at Shockwave's chest struggling to break free. Shockwave kneed Soundwave in the chest and bent Soundwave's head down. He leaned in to Soundwave's head.

"Do you really want to get your aft beat in your own house?" Shockwave sneered.

Soundwave didn't reply as he was still struggling. Shockwave went for the mask and snatched it off and Soundwave stumbled back. Soundwave was horrified at being seen. Shockwave took everything in as he examined his face.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Soundwave covered his face.

"So...you really do look...like a wild killer." Shockwave said.

Soundwave snatched his mask back and placed it on quickly.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Soundwave yelled.

"Soundwave...my team could really use your help to stop the military. Mabye...if you decide right...you could bring peace to this planet." Shockwave said.

"Will I see Bee again?"

"Perhaps, in time however."

"And what about my friend Starscream? He knows now and wanted to help."

"He can come too, but...he probably won't be able to stay for long. Unless we find him reliable to use as bait. So Soundwave...you in?"

Soundwave thought for a moment. He only had 5 days to decide Cybertron's fate. Plus, he could see Bee again. But...could Starscream handle seeing his face? Only time could tell. One thing had to be done though...stop the war commanders from making a big mistake...no matter the cost.

"I'm in..."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Goldbug

Chapter 4: Goldbug

Upon hearing a knock, Starscream finished stuffing himself with oil cakes and opened the door with his cheeks still stuffed. Upon seeing Soundwave with a taller and bulkier mech, Starscream ended up dropping some of the pieces of cake down on the ground and quickly wiped his mouth. His wings also drooped nervously.

"Oh uh, Soundwave...who's your friend?" Starscream asked nervously.

"I am Shockwave, the bounty hunter assassin and spy for the rebels. I assume you are Starscream?" Shockwave presumed.

"Yes sir, I am. WAIT DID YOU SAY ASSASSIN?" Starscrema began to freak out.

"Relax Screamer, he's not here to kill you. I'm helping him stop the commanders...and find Bee." Soundwave said that last part while looking at Shockwave.

"Oh...I see." Starscream understood as his wings rose a bit.

Shockwave examined Starscream. Long wings...long sharp claws...high heels? Eh, he would do.

"You should come with us, we need all the support we can get." Shockwave said.

"Sure, sounds good. At least now flying is something I can do." Starscream sighed happily.

Soundwave chuckled before he and Screamer transformed.

"Ooh, nice form Soundwave." Starscream said.

"Thanks, this does look nice!" Soundwave said.

"Come on, we must hurry! We need to get to my secret lab." Shockwave transformed into a tank and sped off.

"Wow, he's pretty fast...for a fat-aft." Starscream whispered.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was getting repaired by Kenny and Bloodbath while Sonny guarded the door. Bumblebee was forced to get a brand new look...for undercover reasons. With his information in the bounty hunters files, and the fact that they thought he was dead, he needed a disguise. In replacement of his optic, he was given a spy camera which served as both to see and take pictures, but it had to be covered by an eye patch. He was painted gold and black and given a bigger mouthguard and little golden horns on the sides of his head. His tires were bigger and he was given new hands that ended with sharp black claws. When the modifications were complete, they let him look in a mirror.

"Wow, none of them would ever recognize me." Bee said satisfied with his look.

"Glad you like it, but now we need to give you a codename." Kenny said rubbing his chin.

"Ooh, how about...Goldbug!" Bloodbath suggested.

"I like that! It suits you!" Sonny agreed.

Bumblebee nodded, he liked that name.

"Okay, so from now on, I'll be referred to as Goldbug." Goldbug exclaimed.

"Excellent." Kenny patted him on the back.

Goldbug had to admit, these guys weren't that bad. Mabye he really could trust them.

"I just hope Soundwave understands...and my other friends." Goldbug sighed.

Goldbug was sent back to the room from before and he sat on the berth waiting to be given his first mission as part of the rebels. He was now a spy, with his new identity, he could now walk around and get info needed. He was equipped with two arm blasters used only if really necessary. He was so glad to be out of pain and no one was tearing his door wings off. He had to admit, getting away from boring Kaon was pretty cool. He always wanted to get into some action and now he was going to. Back in the deep caverns of Kaon, Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream arrived at the lab. It was massive like most labs were.

"You actually built all this?" Starscream asked as they walked in.

"Yes, it didn't take long." Shockwave said without looking at them.

Starscream was so amazed he nearly ran into a few tubes containing old bodies. He shuttered at the thought of how these mech's life ended. Soundwave mentally laughed seeing Starscream's wings droop. Shockwave stopped them at a door to a back room.

"I will only be a few minutes...do not touch anything." Shockwave warned, mainly looking at Starscream who had picked up a broken wing.

Starscream gulped and placed it back down. Shockwave shut the door behind him leaving the two seekers alone. Soundwave and Starscream walked around the lab room.

"So Soundwave...still thinking about...you know..." Starscream twirled a talon in the air.

"Yeah, protect...or destroy." Soundwave tapped his own talons together.

Starscream noticed how confused Soundwave was and grabbed his shoulders.

"SOUNDWAVE! You can't destroy this world. I'LL BE TAKEN OUT! Unless...TAKE ME WITH YOU WHEN YOU RULE!" Starscream pleaded and slid down to his knees.

Soundwave watched dumbfounded as Starscream grabbed his legs.

"Ugh, for the last time, I don't want to rule this planet." Soundwave groaned.

"I know but...won't Unicron do something to you if you don't side with him?"

"Possibly."

"Ugh!"

"Screamer, relax...I still have 5 days. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Soundwave laughed.

"Good...so...aside from that...you and Bee huh?"

"WHAT!"

"Come on Soundwave, we all figured you two would be together." Starscream smirked.

Soundwave blushed hard hearing that. Damn it they knew?

"DON'T MENTION IT TO SHOCKWAVE!" Soundwave sneered.

"I won't. He doesn't need to know. So...about that mask..."

"UGH! Why does everyone need to see. You don't need to see, you're just gonna freak out and break something in here. Then Shockwave will beat us both up and kill us."

"Soundwave...just show me. I've probably seen worse." Starscream rolled his optics.

"Fine...but you're the last person who gets to see for now." Soundwave said before taking the mask off.

Starscream just stared at first. His head tilted a bit, then he wings dropped quickly.

"Wow Soundwave, what was Primus and Unicron thinking?" Starscream asked.

"Hell if I know." Soundwave shrugged putting it back on.

Finally Shockwave came back out and walked over to a wall covered with hanging weapons. Guns and swords in different sizes were placed on racks.

"While I was going to supply you a few weapons. I believe you two are already armed enough." Shockwave looked back at them.

Well, Soundwave did have claws, tentacles, Lazerbeak, and an extreme source of power. Starscream possessed claws, wrist rockets and missles. Shockwave was very handy with one hand and his large cannon was a very big advantage.

"Well then...I guess we're good to go." Soundwave said. "So...I'm guessing the mission starts now?"

"After I am able to download and decode the rest of these files and maps so we can get fixes on the commander's bios and locate easy routes through our enemies." Shockwave said going to his computer that had a large screen on the wall.

"Hey, let me help with that." Soundwave offered. "I can make do this work a lot faster."

"How?" Shockwave asked watching Soundwave approach the computer.

Soundwave sprouted out his tentacles and plugged them into the computer and he began to type fast. All sorts of Cybertronian data raced across the screen and maps popped up in different places. The files of all the commanders popped on the screen, each one able to be opened. Lazerbeak was so surprised he detached from Soundwave and landed on Starscream's head wanting a good look himself. When he was done, Soundwave retracted his tentacles and looked at the others who were shocked.

"What?" Soundwave asked.

Lazerbeak didn't screech or nothing and instead just connected back to Soundwave's chest.

"Well, I think I've seen everything now." Starscream finally spoke.

"No, that's only just the beginning. You'll be seeing a lot more in the future. Boys, it's time...to save our planet!" Shockwave announced.

Back with Goldbug, he was able to walk freely around Crystal City until Jazz told him to come back. He really did blend in even with the fake eye-patch. He still worried if any bounty hunters were around. His thoughts were correct when he spotted two suspicious mechs leaning against a building. Goldbug walked past them hoping they wouldn't say anything,

"Hey kid!" One of them called out.

"Damn!" Goldbug whispered. "Not now!"

He turned around to see the two hunters walking up to him. He gulped.

"You look familiar." One of them said.

"Yeah, what's your name?" The other asked.

"Oh uh, I'm Bum-er-Goldbug, yeah Goldbug!" Goldbug corrected himself quickly.

"Oh, you look almost like that kid our assassin killed after getting info from him. I believe his name is Bumblebee."

Goldbug gulped at that.

"Oh, I've never heard of him. I think I've seen a lot of people who look the same though." Goldbug lied.

"What happened to your eye?" One of the asked.

"I was messing around with some tools and damaged my optic. But I'm getting it repaired." Goldbug lied.

"Oh, well, we'll see ya."

With that, the hunters left and Goldbug sighed in relief.

"Man, that was close."

Just then, Jazz called him.

**"Bumblebee, I got a job for ya!"**

"Sure what is it?"

**"I need you to scope out the scene around the weapons factory close by. There are some highly advanced weapons ready to be picked up and we are going to steal them tonight. It is heavily guarded so watch out. Use your camera to take a few pictures. I will send back-up."**

"Who?"

But Jazz hung up without answering and Goldbug just shrugged. He eventually arrived at the factory. Jazz was right, it was heavily guarded. The guards stood by the entrances seemingly staring into space. Goldbug walked innocently by getting several pictures and uploading them to Jazz who was pleased. Not once did Goldbug get caught. He continued to walk but couldn't help but glance at the guards who were now eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, I should leave quickly." Goldbug said picking up his pace. "Where is that back-up?"

Just then, the jeticon, Sonny, arrived and landed in front of him.

"Oh, hey Sonny. Thanks for helping." Goldbug said.

"No problem, now then, I'll hover above the building and watch you get in while I take pictures myself. I tell you, this will be our best heist yet. Surely you've wanted to pull one before." Sonny asked.

"I've had some thoughts."

"Good, now then, if you see a guard, shoot them. Don't think this will be the first murder kid. You'll be killing a lot of people on this planet soon enough."

"Yeah...look forward to it."

Sonny transformed and flew up into the air while Bumblebee continued circling the factory. So far there were no guards. Though he did have to shoot down the security cameras. So far, so good. Sonny landed on the roof looking for any access points. He found a few vents but they were too small. It looked like they would have to just launch a full invasion from the front.

"HEY YOU!"

Sonny looked down to see Goldbug who had accidently knocked into one of the guards. The guard didn't look happy and towered over him.

"You're not supposed to be here." The guard growled.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing, you better leave before you get scrapped!" The mech pounded a fist into his hand.

Goldbug then remembered he had his guns. For the first time, he felt brave. He wasn't going to let another big mech get the better of him.

"You don't want to start anything with me." Goldbug sneered.

The guard made sure they were alone before swinging a fist. Goldbug ducked under the fist and punched the guard in the chest. Then he brought out his blasters.

"Don't make me use these!" Goldbug threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." The guard sneered. "What? You two scared to fight me like a mech?"

That hit a nerve and the guard knew it. Goldbug put away the blasters and got in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this!"

Before the guard could lunge, his face was grabbed and turned backwards snapping it, killing him instantly. Sonny had killed him and was standing there shocked.

"Dude, you were going to get killed." Sonny said.

"Nah, I was just going to pull out my blasters again." Goldbug chuckled.

"Come on, let's scram!" Sonny said.

The two left successful and tonight they would begin the heist.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bait

Chapter 5: Bait

With the data of every military commander and their locations, Shockwave was able to pinpoint the closest one in Iacon. Unfortunately, they had to enter enemy territory and Starscream was getting nervous. It was night again and that's when a lot of enemies would come out on patrol or to seek out trouble. The trio hid behind a large empty building. The street ahead was filled with soilders and they didn't look like they were going to move for anybody.

"Great, now what? What if they all just start shooting at us? We're just three mechs and that's like 20 of them." Starscream began to panic and Soundwave comforted him.

"We're gonna get through this Starscream, just stay calm." Soundwave assured.

"Uh, I think he's going to be panicking some more soon." Shockwave informed.

"Why?"

"He's the bait."

"I'M THE WHAT?" Starscream grabbed his head.

"Starscream, they will recognize me and Soundwave, you however, are new to them. We need you to distract them, so me and Soundwave can sneak past." Shockwave said.

"But...but...what if I fail?" Starscream asked.

"You won't, trust me." Soundwave said. "Now go!"

Starscream slowly crept out of hiding and walked down the street. No one had noticed him yet. He could see a mech standing by a house with his back to Starscream. Starscream had planned to use his claws to stab through their chests if they tried to hurt him. He ran through very darkened areas to get to the mech. Upon reaching him, he nervously tapped on his shoulder. The mech turned around and stared down Screamer.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing flying in this area seeker? Seekers get thrashed around here!" The brute sneered clenching a fist in Starscream's face.

"Um, I overheard one of the other guys talking about how you're the weakest soilder here. I'm just saying." Starscream told a lie and pointed out one of the other soilders.

"OH DID HE? HEY!" The soilder stormed over to the other one and shoved him.

Starscream watched as the two started arguing, turns out the seeker did think he was the weakest. And their arguing escalated into a fight that all the other soilders joined in. Soundwave and Shockwave ran out of cover and ran over to Starscream who wiped his forehead.

"Phew, those soilders are idiots!" Starscream laughed.

"Yeah, nice job man!" Soundwave patted his back.

"Now then, lets get to the first commanders house." Shockwave said.

"How many are there?"

"Three, well two after tonight." Soundwave informed him. "The other two are stationed in Tyger Pax, I bet right now they are trying to get in contact with other planets and declaring war. We got to stop them before it's too late."

"Wait, how long have they been planning this?"

"About a few weeks now. We need to hurry!" Shockwave cut in.

"Why did this guy decide to stay far away from Tyger Pax?" Starscream asked.

"Well, there has to be an army that can keep everyone around here at bay, we basically have to travel the entire planet just to reach the main military base."

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" Came a voice.

They turn around to see the soilders all looking at them. They gasp when they see Soundwave.

"IT'S THAT KID, SOUNDWAVE! GET HIM!" One of them demanded.

"Oh shit..." Soundwave mask-palmed. "Wait...how did they know?"

"Apparently those bounty hunters sent that image of you and Bumblebee to the whole military and mabye even the news. You are wanted by the military." Shockwave said.

"Even though I'm the decider, do they know that it's actually me?"

"Mabye...possibly!" Starscream shrugged.

Shockwave started firing his gun taking out a few. Starscream blasted his rockets at them killing more. Soundwave didn't know what to do and stood back trying to find an idea. Then suddenly he did have an idea.

"STAND BACK!" Soundwave said.

He unleashed a fury of sonic waves that boomed through the entire base. Starscream and Shockwave shut off their audios but the soilders weren't that lucky. They were blasted to the ground hard. Getting hit by blasts like that was like a punch from Metroplex. Starscream then had an idea.

"Soundwave, you should go feral." Starscream said.

"What? I don't know." Soundwave said.

"Come on, I would like to see it in person." Starscream smirked.

"But, what if something goes wrong?"

"Soundwave, you were just encouraging me to distract these guys, now it's your turn to use bravery and trust." Starscream smiled.

Soundwave thought it over as Starscream transformed and continued to fire at the soilders. But while he is thinking, he is suddenly punched in the back of the head. He falls hard to the ground and groans. Shockwave turns around to see the first commander of the army standing behind Soundwave.

"So, did you really think you could get away from us so easily? Pathetic." The leader laughed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shockwave charged the commander.

The commander prepared for a fight and the two engaged each other as soon as they were close. Shockwave threw a few punches while the commander did the same. Both were evenly matched and fighting hard. One soilder took out a blaster and shot Starscream out of the sky.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Starscream transformed and landed on the ground hard.

Two mech grabbed Starscream by his wings and picked him up and a third mech came in front of him laughing.

"You asked for it big time seeker!" The mech said getting ready to pummel him.

As Soundwave got up, he saw Starscream get punched twice in the face, and one in the stomach. Soundwave was horrified. He looked over at Shockwave who was still grappling with the commander. He knew what he must do, though it would be nice to practice his skills in his wild side, he hoped he would have enough control to not hurt Screamer or Shockwave. He took off his mask and placed it down. His feral side sped up upon seeing Starscream get punched again. Soundwave's optics darkened, his teeth bared, his fangs extending, his claws clenching into fists...his anger...reaching extreme levels. Starscream could taste energon as he dripped energon from his mouth. He had a black optic and dents all over his chest. He coughed as the mech prepared to strike one more time. Starscream gulped before getting a punch right between the eyes and he blacked out for a moment. He started to slowly lose consciousness and had several blackouts. The first time he saw Soundwave teleport away.

"AHH! DID YOU SEE THAT?" One soilder cried.

"HE CAN TELEPORT?" Another screamed.

Starscream turned to see Soundwave appearing right on top of a soilders head and ripping it off. After a second blackout, he saw the mechs who beat him up dead and now Soundwave was racing towards another soilder and he pounced on him.

"AAAAAAHHHH! AAAKKKKKK!" The soilder's chest was blown to pieces from electrocution from Soundwave's tentacles.

Starscream had the strength to open his optics wide with fear and could hear Soundwave's growls and snarls. Starscream's head couldn't lift up anymore and he just listened the sounds of claws against metal, punching, slamming, screaming and roaring. He mentally smiled though knowing Soundwave was kicking aft. Soundwave pummeled and brutally killed every single soilder with ease. It was happening so quick Shockwave thought his processor would break just understanding. Soundwave was sneaky, fast, quiet, and insane when necessary. A few blasts from Shockwave's gun flew above Starscream as he continued fighting the commander. Shockwave and the leader were tired but neither were giving up.

"YOU WON'T WIN ASSASSIN! CYBERTRON WILL RULE OTHER PLANETS!" The commander said.

"RRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" Soundwave teleported right above him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The commander cried.

"GIVE ME YOUR FACE!" Soundwave growled.

Starscream could tell they were close to him as energon splashed onto him. But as he was reaching his third black out, the leader's head came crashing onto his face completely torn and unrecognizable. Starscream was digusted, but just as he was about to use the last of his strength to get it off, the sudden teleportation of a deranged and angry Soundwave pouncing on him and attacking the head again made Starscream panic. Shockwave ran over to Soundwave and tackled him off. Starscream could hear Shockwave and Soundwave wrestling before he finally blacked out a third time. The next time he woke up, he found himself being treated by Shockwave. It had only been an hour since the attack and Starscream was feeling much better. He saw Soundwave sitting across from him with his mask on. He looked upset.

"How long have I been out?" Starscream asked.

"An hour, luckily repairs to you were quick and easy. We will rest here for the night." Shockwave said.

Starscream looked back at Soundwave who got up and exited the building. Starscream looked at Shockwave who nodded. Starscream's limping was only temporary. He saw Soundwave looking at the scene he had made. Broken, battered and crushed bodies laid everywhere. Starscream came up behind him.

"Soundwave."

Soundwave turned around and saw Starscream was standing. He turned away from him and crossed his arms.

"Soundwave, what you did, it's not your fault." Starscream came up beside him.

"But...I basically attacked you. I was just angry...but I should've stopped myself." Soundwave sighed.

Starscream sighed and placed a clawed hand on Soundwave's shoulders.

"Soundwave, accidents happen. But I know your spark is in the right place when it comes to friends and family. I always trust you, just like Bumblebee." Starscream said.

"Yeah, how do you know he still does?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I didn't notice he was getting kidnapped."

"But I'm sure he's fine now."

"How can we know for sure?"

"Can't you two call each other?"

"Links are blocked."

"Oh, well, wherever he is. He's probably looking for you."

"Shockwave knows but he won't tell us."

"Well, mabye he's worried we're being watched and if he gives out the location someone will find out andtkill him."

Soundwave's mask started to fill up with some kind of data. He couldn't find anything on Bee's location and could detect no enemies nearbye.

"No one's around."

"Oh, but come on, going feral isn't that bad is it?"

"No, but it can wear ya out afterwards."

"Wow, such power. Such speed...such-"

"Evil?" Soundwave sighed.

"No I wasn't going to say that."

"Soundwave, Starscream, this was only a command station. We still have the main military base to destroy and takeover." Shockwave announced coming outside.

"But for tonight, let's rest." Starscream said.

"Yeah, someone needs their beauty sleep!" Soundwave teased.

Starscream pushed Soundwave forward while Soundwave laughed.

Switching to Goldbug, he and the others were on their way back to the weapons factory. Normally, Thomas would be extremely excited about heists, so excited, he'd twitch and hop around whenever he got the chance. He swerved towards Goldbug who was still not used to vehicle mode yet.

"Dude, isn't this exciting?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, man calm down." Goldbug said.

"I can't, it's too awesome!" Thomas swerved some more.

The bigger mechs, Trapper and Blueshot, were eager to get into a fight and loved to talk about it. Of course they always annoyed Trips and Sonny who flew above them. Kenny and Bloodbath were busy talking to Jazz about something. Goldbug hoped he was doing the right thing here. The plan was simple, Jazz waits outside with a trailer for the weapons. Trips, stays on the roof to look out for any danger. Blueshot and Trapper distract the guards by picking a fight with them. Goldbug, Sonny and Thomas steal the weapons. And Kenny and Bloodbath subdue the boss and steal the money.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Goldbug asked.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Go go go!" Goldbug ordered as they ran towards the factory.

Trips transformed and flew up to the roof of the factory to scout out any guards below. But first he had to shoot 4 guards on the roof with his sniper rifle without mercy or a warning shot. He landed on the roof afterwards and spotted only two guards guarding the entrance. Trapper and Blueshot noticed they were as big and they were.

"HEY TANK! TRUCK! GET OUT OF HERE!" One of the guards snarled.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE US!" Trapper challenged.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS SCRAP-HEAPS!" The other guard warned.

"BRING IT WIMPS!" Blueshot said as he and Trapper flexed their claws.

The guards charged the two brothers who charged back and quickly a big brawl erupted. That was the cue for the others to break in. Goldbug kicked open the doors and went for the weapons vault with Sonny and Thomas. Kenny and Bloodbath proceeded to find the boss' room while having to blast and kill more guards and a few bounty hunter enemies. Kenny and Bloodbath have never failed a mission and were Jazz's top mechs. They were extremely dangerous twin brothers who wouldn't hesitate to take you down brutally. The boss was actually getting prepared to leave when twins kicked open the doors.

"AHHH! HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?" The boss said backing up upon seeing the two enter.

Kenny took out his blaster and aimed it at the mech while Bloodbath closed the door.

"Alright, hand over all the money you got in that vault behind ya!" Kenny demanded.

The mech looked over at the vault, then back at the twins.

"HURRY UP!" Bloodbath growled shoving the mech towards his desk.

"No...I can't do that!" The mech refused to show he was afraid.

Of course showing bravery was a terrible mistake. Bloodbath punched the mech in the face hard.

"Hey Kenny, I'd say we show this mech what happens when you refuse to do what we want!" Bloodbath suggested cracking his knuckles.

"I thought you'd never suggest it." Kenny transformed his gun back into an arm.

Kenny and Bloodbath began to pummel and claw the mech viciously. Meanwhile, Sonny and Thomas were arguing over a gun annoying Goldbug.

"Ugh, must you two really?" Goldbug groaned.

"GIVE IT THOMAS!" Sonny yelled pulling on the gun.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Thomas shouted.

Eventually Thomas pulled so hard he snatched it from Sonny but he fell into an empty crate. Sonny laughed at Thomas' misfortune but Thomas angrily climbed out and tackled Sonny starting a fight. Goldbug face-palmed.

"ENOUGH!" Goldbug shouted.

The two stopped fighting and quickly went to work scared of his outburst. After a few more minutes, Trapper and Blueshot walked in heavily dented.

"Did you dispose of them?" Goldbug asked.

"Yep, killed them. Where's Kenny and bloodbath?" Trapper asked.

Kenny and Bloodbath had finished beating on the mech and were watching him cry on the ground.

"Please don't kill me, I have sparklings." The mech whimpered.

Kenny responded by blasting the vault doors open and Bloodbath placed all the credits in his chest compartments. Luckily they were able to fit it all. They looked back at the mech. Bloodbath picked him up and pinned him to a wall.

"You call the police or say anything about this to anyone, WE WILL KILL YOU!" Bloodbath warned with a venomous tone.

The mech nodded and Bloodbath looked at his twin.

"LET'S MOVE!"

They ran out and met up with the others who were already heading up to the hill where Jazz was waiting with the trailer.

"Finally, with these weapons, we will have an advantage over the military. Tomorrow we will head for Tyger Pax." Jazz said while they were loading them up.

"Jazz, any chance I will see Soundwave again?" Goldbug asked.

"Soon Bee...I promise." Jazz assured.

The others looked at each other, they wanted to see Soundwave in person as well. Goldbug looked at his new clawed hands and retracted his mouthguard showing a smile.

"I'm coming Soundwave...trust me!" He said up to the sky.

But at the same time, Soundwave was trying to get some sleep but couldn't help but think of his best friend.

"I'll see you soon Bee, but I understand if you...don't trust me..."

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

_**For those of you who know Thunderwing in the Marvel comics, G1/IDW comics and the Transformers Prime video game, I will be using the G1/IDW comics version of him.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Trust

The military began to hang wanted posters of Soundwave all over Cybertron. Many more bounty hunters were sent out to look for him. They couldn't kill Soundwave, just simply capture him and bring him back to the main base. The bounty was at 500,000,000 credits for his capture. Very soon, the war between Cybertron and the other planets would begin. But the plans were haulted until Soundwave was captured. The two remaining commanders had learned about the third one's demise at the claws of Soundwave and knew this wouldn't be easy. The commander who had the idea in the first place was a power-hungry mech named Thunderwing. Once he heard about Soundwave, he quickly believed him to be the true decider of Cybertron's fate and he was going to stop him no matter the cost. The other commander worried they may be taken this a little too far.

"Rest assured, this kid will not decide our fate. The path Cybertron is taking is necessary and no one will stand in our way." Thunderwing told the other commander as they watched all their soilders train.

Thunderwing wanted power, so much of it. He'd do anything to have it. He was considered unstable by everyone else but the last person who said that outloud was beaten to death by him. He didn't want to admit he was insane and considered himself brave and powerful. Thunderwing grew up in a rough neighborhood and was often beaten up a lot for his crazy behavior. He wanted to become a scientist and was very well in that field. But outside of that he had started to become a dangerous criminal. Some wonder how he became a military commander but never ask.

"So...what do you think about that other kid with him in this picture?" The other mech asked as they turned around to a monitor showing the picture of Soundwave and Bumblebee.

Thunderwing hissed and gritted his sharp teeth.

"Does anybody know the status of that mech?" Thunderwing asked.

"Reports say he's dead."

"Hmm, I wouldn't think so. After all, there was nothing on the news of him being missing in Kaon. It's like they knew what was happening."

"Disguise mabye?"

"If Soundwave is this guy's best friend...then mabye he's looking for him. And where he goes, I WILL!" Thunderwing's claws clenched into fists.

"Huh?"

"I don't plan on staying around here, I'm going to find these two and take care of them personally." Thunderwing grinned thinking of the power he could get.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Thunderwing turned to the other commander and growled. His angry face was enough to make Unicron take a step back.

"EVERYTHING I DO IS A GOOD IDEA! GOT IT?" Thunderwing snarled in the mech's face.

"Yeah!" The mech whimpered.

"Hmph, you call yourself a commander of this army and you can't even stand up to me." Thunderwing scoffed walking away.

Thunderwing walked down a long hallway. He couldn't stop thinking about Soundwave and his best friend. Why would Primus send down such a mysterious mech to scare everyone on Cybertron? Not that we was scared. He had planned to challenge Soundwave for the power...and he was going to win. Of course, knowing there were rebel armies on the other side of the planet, he may need some help. Normally he hated getting help as he was an extremely good fighter by himself. He found his four top soilders talking in the hallway. However, what Thunderwing didn't know was that it was actually two Predacons and two Insecticons using a cloaking device pretending to be the soilders who they killed earlier. They were trying to get information on Soundwave who was actually their friend. When they saw Thunderwing they stood straight and saluted.

"Hello sir." One of them said.

"I got a special job for you four." Thunderwing walked up to them.

"Yes sir?" Another said.

"I need you to head out early and find Soundwave and his friend. They are probably around the Iacon command center." Thunderwing ordered.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that guy, he may be the decider!" The third one said.

"I know he is, and he will not make it here. I myself will stay around here in case they find a way past you. If you find them, give me your location and I will deal with them personally." Thunderwing said.

"Yes sir!" The four said and left.

Once the four were away from the base, they uncloaked themselves to be Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop.

"He-he, we fooled him!" Rampage snickered.

"Yeah, now let's go find Soundwave before he decides the planet's fate!" Razorclaw said.

"We are Soundwave's friends, you think he'd spare us?" Ransack asked.

"He better, or there will be hell to pay." Chop Shop sneered.

The four scrambled away hoping they would reach Soundwave in time. Thunderwing exited the base a few minutes later, transformed into a jet and flew away. He vowed never to return to the base without Soundwave's powerful spark in his claws. The next morning, Soundwave awoke nearly forgetting where he was. Luckily he had his own room in the base. He ran a quick diagnostic on his systems making sure everything was ready.

"I really miss home." Soundwave sighed.

He walked down the empty hallways and found himself in what looked like a kitchen. He was alone with tons of energon cubes stacked in several corners. The light of day poured through the windows and bounced off Soundwave's mask. When he took it off he hissed like a vampire at the light while his optics adjusted to it. Afterwards he began to drink from a cube just as Starscream came in yawning.

"Morning 'Wave." Starscream stretched.

"Morning Screamer." Soundwave waved. "How's your optic?"

"A lot better and I can see perfectly now." Starscream said.

Soundwave noticed the blackness was still faint around the eye. He had to chuckle at that.

"So...you still got today and 3 more days to decide." Starscream said.

"Yep, still thinking. Right now I'm a little mad about this whole "wanted" thing and I just wish things were back to normal." Soundwave finished the energon.

"So you can make-out with Bumblebee?" Starscream sneered.

"WHAT! NO! That's not why!" Soundwave lied.

"Dude seriously, how did you two fall in love so quickly even though you only knew each other for a week?" Starscream asked.

"Well, we just got along really great and did everything together, it just felt like the week went by pretty slow and we had a lot to do. Apparently to him, I seemed more attractive in my feral side. But...we're not trying to rush it." Soundwave explained as Starscream's smirk grew.

"Oh please, as soon as you two reunite, you're going to frag his aft into submission." Starscream teased.

At that comment, Soundwave got up quickly making Starscream scramble out of his chair and run with Soundwave right on his tail. Starscream was too busy laughing his aft off not realizing he was about to run into Shockwave who had just exited his room. Shockwave shielded himself with his gun as the two seekers ran into it and fell on the floor.

"Alright what are you two fooling around about?" Shockwave said slightly annoyed but amused at the same time as they got up.

"Soundwave wants to-"

Soundwave yanked on Starscream's wings who yelped.

"Nevermind!" Starscream said.

"Come on, we got to get moving. Some of our allies just alerted me that Thunderwing has sent out a few Predacons and Insecticons to look for Soundwave. We need to keep moving." Shockwave said walking past them.

"WHAT! PREDACONS AND INSECTICONS ARE AFTER ME NOW?" Soundwave yelled.

"Wow, I didn't know Predacons were still alive...much less Insecticons." Starscream said.

"Actually, they're plenty of them still around, they last a lot longer than you think." Shockwave explained.

"Oh great!" Soundwave mask-palmed.

As they left the base, they realized it was still be quite a trip to Tyger Pax. Shockwave predicated to get there in two more days. Of course they knew they still had to fight their way past more bounty hunters and not get caught by the Predacons, Insecticons or Thunderwing. Shockwave and Thunderwing had a history. During their childhood years, Shockwave used to be one of Thunderwing's bullies and Thunderwing hated him the most.

"Starscream, think you can fly out further to let us know of any enemies nearbye?" Shockwave asked.

"No problem!" Starscream flew up higher and jetted away nearly making Soundwave lose control.

"WATCH IT!" Soundwave sneered.

Shockwave had installed a enemy tracker in their arms alerting them to a target. So far, nothing to shoot. Starscream had to admit this whole bait job he had wasn't that bad. At least he wasn't wanted. Though like Soundwave he did miss home. As he reaches the edge of Iacon, he could see 3 bounty hunters seemingly harassing two sparklings. Starscream didn't think that was nice. He flew down and landed right in front of the mechs. The two sparklings were amazed.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU HARASSING THESE SPARKLINGS?" Starscream said.

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS SEEKER!" One of them said.

In response, Starscream fired a rocket from his arm and killed one of them. Then he extended his claws and stabbed them into a second one. Only the one who spoke was left. The sparklings stayed close to Starscream.

"If I were you, I'd leave right now." Starscream warned keeping his claws in front of him.

The hunter looked at his dead friends then back at the seeker. Starscream could tell this mech was hesitating on what to do.

"Hey, if you wanna throw down bring it. I just helped take down the entire Iacon command base so it may not be the right option." Starscream said.

Before either of them could react, something fired, raced past Starscream's head and blasted the mech's head clean off. Starscream and the sparklings jumped.

"Where did that come from?" Starscream asked.

When they turned around, they see Soundwave and Shockwave coming up. Shockwave's gun was smoking from the blast. Soundwave looked down at the sparklings. If he wanted to destroy the planet, he'd be taking sparklings along with it.

"Thank you." The sparklings said excitedly.

"No problem, they won't be bothering you guys again." Soundwave assured.

The sparklings smiled before running off to play. Back with Goldbug, he and the others were back at the HQ getting ready to head out to Tyger Pax. There were many resistance fighters scattered all around this area and hiding in Tyger Pax. Jazz knew his team would be able to help out. Of course, Thunderwing hadn't planned to invade until Soundwave was found. This gave them enough time to regroup with their own armies and formulate a plan to strike. It's better than just simply running and shooting at the military and risk everybody getting killed. Of course, Jazz and his team were unaware that only 3 days remained before Cybertron is either destroyed, or restored back to a civilized state.

"Alright, we will head out to Tyger Pax soon, but a lot of people seeing us could cause some suspicion. So I called Optimus to come pick us up and take us there." Jazz explained and everyone agreed. "I'll try to contact Shockwave about where they are. If any of you see them, contact the rest of us immediately."

"Heh, you actually got Optimus to come all the way here? At least this time he'll make it without us interfering." Thomas chuckled with Kenny and Bloodbath.

"It's all and good fun. He likes the drives." Jazz smirked.

"Oh he'll plot some revenge soon!" Sonny said.

"Let's hope not." Kenny said and Bloodbath nodded.

"Wait, me and Trapper can't fit in a trailer." Blueshot argued.

"Yeah, and we would probably break the floor with our weight." Trapper said.

"Looks like you'll be driving the long way as well!" Jazz said.

"AAAWWWW!" Trapper and Blueshot groaned.

"Guys, me and Sonny have to fly the whole way." Trips complained.

"Oh, well that's true." Blueshot agreed.

Goldbug noticed Jazz tapping his claws together and nervously glancing at him.

"Uh, what's the problem Jazz?" Goldbug asked.

"Remember when I said we were getting in a trailer? Well I meant just Thomas, Kenny and Bloodbath." Jazz said keeping his visor over his optics.

"Wait what? What are you and me supposed to do?" Goldbug asked.

"We were going to head out early. That way your cover can last longer and they won't think you're with the rebels. Plus, in case we run into trouble, you're going to need more than just yourself, then I can guide you to Tyger Pax." Jazz explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, thanks." Goldbug nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see the rest of you guys there."

After Optimus arrived with a trailer and the others left, Jazz and Goldbug headed onto the highway hoping the disguise would keep them safe. Mabye they'd run into Soundwave along the way. During the ride, Goldbug was rather silent.

"What's on ya mind?" Jazz asked.

"I'm just hoping everything goes well." Goldbug sighed.

"Don't worry, Cybertron will be safe from that horrible military soon enough."

"Yeah, but as far as we know...we may only have three days left to live."

"Huh?"

"Soundwave is the decider and he only has three days to decide if he wants the planet gone or saved. I'm worried."

"Uh-oh, mabye I should contact Shockwave fast." Jazz suggested.

At the same time, Shockwave was racing down the strangely empty highway while Soundwave and Starscream flew right above him.

"Shockwave, you think mabye now you can tell where Bee is?"

"I told you, it's for his own protection."

"Again with this? I told you I'm not going to hurt him."

"It's still too big of a risk." Shockwave said.

Suddenly, Soundwave swooped down and knocked Shockwave onto his side. Starscream gasped and turned around as the two transformed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Shockwave growled.

"JUST TELL ME DAMN IT! I'M PRETTY SURE HE IS CLOSE BY."

"YOU'RE WANTED SOUNDWAVE! THE BOUNTY HUNTERS PROBABLY COULD GUESS WHAT YOUR FLIGHT MODE IS AND THEM SEEING YOU NEXT TO A YELLOW AND BLACK CAR THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE BUMBLEBEE IS RISKING GETTING HIM IN TROUBLE!"

Starscream tried to intervene.

"Whoever you sent him to could've given him a disguise right?" Starscream asked.

"Who knows, I never told them to!" Shockwave said.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Soundwave was getting angrier.

Shockwave could understand Soundwave getting angry but it was going nowhere fast. Starscream grabbed Soundwave around the waist to pull him away.

"ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Starscream roared at both of them. "THERE'S NO USE FUCKING FIGHTING!"

Soundwave and Shockwave calmed down and sighed knowing Starscream was right.

"I'm sorry Shockwave. I know you're only doing what's right by keeping him fully safe." Soundwave rubbed his own arm.

"No I am sorry, it was illogical for me not to tell Bumblebee's location to you since you're his best friend. Look, he's being held in-"

Shockwave is cut off by Jazz calling him.

"Hey Jazz."

**"Dude Shocky, haven't heard from ya lately! How's the assassinating going?"**

"We took down the Iacon command center and are on our way to Tyger Pax."

**"Hey, so are we. Say uh, is Soundwave with you?"**

"Yes why?"

**"I have Goldbug with me, Bumblebee's codename by the way." **

"Where are you?"

Suddenly, Jazz and Goldbug are seen racing down the highway.

**"Just went past ya!"**

"BUMBLEBEE!" Soundwave yelled transforming and racing away.

"I see, and now Soundwave is chasing after you."

**"You mean that purple jet that getting close to us?"**

"Yep!"

Jazz ended the call and he and Goldbug screeched to a halt. Soundwave transformed just as they did and crashed into Goldbug sending them a few feet away rolling into a ball. When they got back up they stared at each other.

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" Soundwave asked.

"Soundwave, you're alive!" Bee/Goldbug gasped.

They quickly hugged each other and ended up falling down. They rolled around happy to be embraced in each other's arms. They were not caring who was watching. Shockwave, Starscream and Jazz walked over laughing. They finally got up embarrased.

"Bumblebee, it's great to see you again. Hey, that's a nice look you got!" Soundwave said taking in the new form.

"Thanks!"

"Wait, what's wrong with your eye?"

"Don't worry, it's to cover my new spy camera optic."

"Oh, well you still look awesome!"

"Yeah, new and improved!" Starscream agreed.

"Starscream? You came along?" Bee said.

"Yeah, this is a job for brave people." Starscream scoffed.

"Where are the others?" Shockwave asked.

"Being delivered to Tyger Pax by Optimus." Jazz informed him.

"Good! We should head out now before we get caught. Starscream, you mind heading further again?"

"No problem!" Starscream transformed and raced off.

"Hey wait, I'll come with you!" Jazz transformed and chased after Starscream.

Shockwave looked back at Goldbug and Soundwave who were still catching up.

"HEY! You two coming?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah!" Soundwave said as the two best friends transformed.

"Race ya!" Goldbug challenged.

"You're on!" Soundwave said.

Unknown to them, Razorclaw, Rampage, Ransack and Chop Shop were hiding nearbye.

"There he goes!" Rampage said.

"Yeah...but who was that eye patch wearing kid?" Razorclaw asked.

"Don't know, but he must be a friend." Ransack said.

"We better catch up to them!" Chop Shop said.

"Yeah, Soundwave better know what he's doing." Rampage snarled.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Cover

Chapter 7: Cover

After about an hour, Bumblebee and Soundwave had finished talking about what they had done while they were seperated.

"Wow, I'm just glad you're okay." Soundwave said flying right over Goldbug.

"Yeah, thanks for caring. But think you can call me by my codename?" Goldbug asked.

"Sure...Goldbug..." Soundwave studdered still not used to the name.

"Don't worry, once this is all over, you won't have to worry about this whole "wanted" thing anymore. Besides, we'll probably be running the military. That's pretty cool."

"Wait, does that mean we won't be able to go back to Kaon?"

"I don't know, that place was boring."

"True. But the rest of our friends are there."

"Hmm."

Suddenly they hear several bounty hunter tank mechs and truck mechs heading their way. There were about 20 of them.

"THERE IS SOUNDWAVE! BLAST HIM!" One shouted.

Goldbug turned around and drove backwards taking out his guns. Soundwave also turned around and took aim. Shockwave and Jazz slowed down and fired as well. Starscream was too far away to hear anything so he kept flying.

"BOUNTY HUNTERS!" Goldbug shouted.

"KEEP THEM OFF ME!" Soundwave shouted.

Shockwave turned out to be an excellent shot as he took out two tanks making them barrel roll and explode. Five of the hunters were closing in on Goldbug who turned around forward and sped up. Soundwave, Shockwave and Jazz stayed with him. This had turned into a battle race. They all zoomed down the highway and eventually reach a ghost town where they seperated. Goldbug's cannons were out to his sides giving him the chance to destroy two hunters at the same time. Despite the risk of getting killed, Goldbug and Soundwave were having fun. Soundwave made crazy turns through the air. Goldbug drifted around turns, jumped over hills, and smashed through street signs.

"Hey, we should try a team attack!" Goldbug suggested.

Soundwave transformed and balanced on Goldbug's roof. The hunters were wondering what they were up to.

"TEAM ATTACK!" Both best friends yelled.

Goldbug fired his cannons while Soundwave released sonic waves pushing back the hunters and killing most of them. But then flying hunters appeared and fired at the duo.

"Oh great. Hey, looks like it's time to-"

"SWITCH!"

Goldbug transformed and leaped up while Soundwave transformed back to flight mode and Goldbug landed on his roof. Goldbug continued to fire while Soundwave flew around. As the flyers got closer, Soundwave teleported themselves away.

"HUH? WHERE DID THEY GO?" One of the flyers asked.

Suddenly the duo teleported right behind them and fired. The flyers were taken out quickly.

"Where did they all come from? And didn't Shockwave say some Predacons and Insecticons were after us?" Soundwave asked.

"Why would the commanders have those guys anyways. The military despises Predacons and Insecticons." Goldbug thought.

"Hey yeah you're right. Unless, our allies were just assuming they were after us."

"Mabye, let's talk to Shockwave."

"...Where is Shockwave?"

Shockwave and Jazz had led the remaining hunters down an old abandoned mine. Shockwave activated magnets wheels to stay connected to the track. Unfortunately for Jazz, he had to hang on to Shockwave's gun and fire from there.

"Hold still Shockwave, you're making me dizzy!" Jazz said as he wrapped his arm around the cannon and his body was flailing around from Shockwave moving it.

"It's about to get worse!" Shockwave warned as they approached an opening to a wild part of the mine.

There was a big drop and several twists and turns and finally the track ended like a ramp leading outside. Jazz held on tight as they went down the drop. The hunters had no idea what happened but it was too late for them to stop and they tumbled far below screaming. But Shockwave and Jazz were doing their own screaming. Jazz's claws began to dig deep lines into Shockwave's roof.

"OW JAZZ!" Shockwave grunted.

"WHAT ELSE CAN I DO?" Jazz screamed.

Eventually they raced up the ramp and through an opening flying up high in the air.

"We can't fly!" Jazz flapped his arms like a bird.

"NO SHIT!" Shockwave screamed as they fell down.

Suddenly they fall into a green swirly vortex and disappear. Turns out, Soundwave and groundbridged them to where they were at which was an old library. The vortex appeared beside Soundwave and Goldbug who laughed as Jazz and Shockwave flew out landing on the ground.

"You have groundbridge technology?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah." Soundwave nodded. "Goldbug already knew that."

"Hey, where did Starscream go?" Goldbug asked.

"I told him to go ahead and look for our allies hiding in Tyger Pax. He'll be fine!" Jazz assured.

They all looked around, nobody else was in town but them. It looked like it hadn't been touched for about 100 eons. It was starting to get late again and very cold.

"Mabye we should stop here." Soundwave suggested.

"Yeah, I need a break after all that racing around, smashing and killing." Goldbug sighed.

"Wait...I know this place...Metroplex." Shockwave began to walk around.

"METROPLEX! You mean, the guy who's alt-mode is a city?" Goldbug began to tremble.

"Yeah. So don't make him angry." Shockwave warned.

"Well, apparently he was angry awhile ago since no one is here." Soundwave said.

Suddenly Soundwave could feel the energy inside him crackle all over his processor. He placed his hands to his audios and fell to his knees.

"What's wrong Soundwave?" Goldbug asked.

"I'm sensing an energy signature...from below." Soundwave said.

Suddenly to everyone's shock, a large part of the ground opened up in front of Soundwave and some stairs formed. Everyone was amazed.

"What's that?" Jazz asked.

"Let's find out." Shockwave said taking a step forward.

But just as he did, steel bars popped up and blocked Shockwave and Jazz's path. Goldbug however was able to move.

"I guess it's wants just us!" Goldbug shrugged.

The two ventured down the stairs watching as the place began to shift around. Walls, more stairs and platforms were created by themselves.

"What's going on?" Goldbug stayed close to Soundwave.

"Be calm, so far it seems like whatever it is doesn't want to hurt us." Soundwave said.

Finally they entered a room as the door opened by itself but closed right behind them with a slam making Goldbug jump. There in front of them was a white orb.

"Metroplex...is that you?" Soundwave called out.

Suddenly there was a booming voice that Soundwave thought was louder than Primus or Unicron.

"METROPLEX IDENTIFIES SOUNDWAVE THE DECIDER, AND BUMBLEBEE...CODENAME...GOLDBUG!" Metroplex said.

"Oh...my...Primus..." Goldbug whispered.

"Metroplex, why have you summon us?" Soundwave asked.

"Long have I waited for these final days of Cybertron. Your decision will determine my fate as well as everybody else. I only wish that you use your great power...to revive me and take a portion of my spark with you so I will live again in the future." Metroplex explained.

Soundwave felt sorry for him. It was a nice thing to do...so why not? He shut his optics and touched the white orb with a hand. Purple energy circled the orb and the whole place began to shake. Goldbug nearly fell on his aft. A piece of the orb broke off and landed in Soundwave's hand.

"I promise to keep it with me at all times Metroplex." Soundwave assured as the spark inserted itself into Soundwave's spark and stayed there.

"Thank you, now take a look outside." Metroplex said.

The floor where the two were standing lifted up like an elevator and there was an opening to the surface. Once they reached the top, they notice everything was refurbished and beautiful. Shockwave and Jazz were no longer blocked but instead were admiring the view.

"Wow, this is gorgeous." Goldbug said.

"Yeah, now this is a place I could live in. We should get our friends to live here." Soundwave said.

"We'll think about that." Goldbug chuckled.

The four began to explore the city and admire everything it had to offer. Jazz and Shockwave walked over to a warehouse that looked very familiar to Shockwave. They could hear what sounded like clattering and sparks flying.

"AAH! SCRAP THAT HURT!" Came a voice.

"Warpath?" Shockwave called out.

The doors opened and a cloud of dust poured out dirtying Shockwave and Jazz. When the dust cleared, Warpath came out dusting himself off.

"Ugh, all this dust ruined my paint job!" Jazz whined.

"Sorry guys I was...SHOCKWAVE?" Warpath gasped.

Warpath used to be a criminal who Shockwave was once sent to take down. Warpath was responsible for Shockwave's missing arm which Warpath accidentally blew off with his chest cannon while trying to escape. Shockwave threatened to literally beat him till his spark started to flicker the very next time he sees him. Warpath however was able to escape Shockwave and eventually changed his ways. Remembering all that, Warpath chuckled nervously as Shockwave recognized him.

"Oh Shockwave, I didn't expect to see you here. Actually, not ever." Warpath fiddled with his fingers.

"Hello, Warpath." Shockwave growled clenching his good clawed fist.

"Why are you here alone like this?" Jazz asked.

"Oh I'm not alone, I have an army here training to defeat the military, we're leaving tomorrow. We stay here to keep Metroplex company. Poor guy." Warpath shook his head. "We just our advanced training simulations up and ready."

"Training simlulations?" Jazz cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, turns out they can help you learn faster." Warpath said.

Shockwave walked up closer to Warpath and bent down to his optic level. Warpath gulped.

"Surely you remember what I told you for next time we meet." Shockwave's voice lowered to a deep angry growl.

"That you were going to beat me until my spark begins to flicker? No I haven't forgot. But come on that was a long time ago." Warpath said as Shockwave began to back him up.

Jazz thought he should intervene and stayed close to them.

"Yeah, you're lucky my old arm is still usable." Shockwave sneered as he finally had Warpath backed into a corner.

Warpath winced as Shockwave raised his fist aiming for his face.

"WAIT SHOCKWAVE! Why would I purposely blow your arm off just because you were chasing me? I told you I had uncontrollable urges to blow up lots of things including stuff that threatened me. I was a wild youngling alright? I went to therapy for it and I'm much better, DON'T HURT ME!" Warpath begged.

But Shockwave swung anyway and crashed his fist into Warpth's mouth guard denting it. Warpath yelped in pain and Jazz got in between them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's enough Shockwave!" Jazz warned trying to push him back.

"Next time it's going to be your neck. But you're argument...is logical." Shockwave said backing off.

Warpath got up and tried to continue like that never happened.

"So...moving on." Warpath escorted them to a much larger room.

Inside, there was an open space where the simulations were used. On the walls were several computers that activated a certain simulation.

"Hmm, perhaps Soundwave and Goldbug could use these." Jazz thought.

"Possibly, they could use some more training." Shockwave agreed.

"I wonder where they went." Jazz thought.

It was now dark outside and Soundwave and Goldbug had decided to check out the old library. It was somewhere they could be...alone. Inside, all the books were still there sitting on different racks. The tables were round and had 4 chairs to each. It was quiet...like a library should be.

"Man, it's so quiet...too quiet." Goldbug said.

"Yeah...at least we're the only ones here." Soundwave turned to Goldbug.

Goldbug knew where Soundwave was trying to go with this. Soundwave took a talon and ran it down Bee's chest.

"You got an idea?" Goldbug smirked.

"Mabye I do." Soundwave purred looking Goldbug up and down.

Then, Goldbug had an idea. He quickly snatched Soundwave's mask off.

"HEY!" Soundwave whined.

"You want it? Come and get it." Goldbug teased running down an aisle.

Soundwave playfully chased after him all around the library.

"I'm gonna get you!" Soundwave warned.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" Goldbug teased.

They were reaching the far back of the library and towards a door that led to the basement. Soundwave ran faster and faster and tackled Goldbug through the door and tumbled down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Soundwave kicked Goldbug off of him and they both got in a fighting stance. The mask tumbled into a corner luckily not broken. The two were about to spar. Both began to circle each other, clawed fists clenched.

"You've never faced my feral side Goldy!" Soundwave smirked as his feral side took effect.

"It's worth trying." Goldbug said and took off his eye patch, throwing it down next to Soundwave's mask.

From the first day they met, it was Soundwave who taught Bumblebee how to fight and he became better every time. Soundwave motioned for Goldbug to come at him. Goldbug did so and their sparring match began. They went easy on each other knowing they needed to have all the energy they could keep for any hunters that could possibly find them that night. Most of the punches, kicks and clawing were blocked but they suffered a few blows. After about 10 minutes, Soundwave had Goldbug in a headlock.

"Gonna give up?"

"Not likely."

Goldbug used all his strength to flip Soundwave over him and on his back. Then Goldbug jumps on Soundwave where they started a wrestling match. They rolled around knocking into things trying to get the upper-hand. After about 5 minutes of tussling, Soundwave had pinned Goldbug down with his tentacles.

"I win!"

"This time!" Goldbug sneered.

"Aw Goldbug, you look so cute when you're upset." Soundwave teased.

"I'm not upset." Goldbug lied and pouted.

"Well, while we're here..."

Goldbug lowered his mouth guard and Soundwave leaned down to enter a passionate kiss with his best friend...no...lover. They had missed this, they wanted to do this so badly. And now they could. Luckily their moaning could not be heard by anyone. Their claws dug into each other's backs and Goldbug locked Soundwave's legs in. He could've flipped them over to piss off Soundwave but he'd rather have him on top. After another minute they broke the kiss. They smirked at each other. Soundwave started to slowly trail his claws down Bee's back and onto his aft. Goldbug's optics widened and Soundwave darkly chuckled.

"Wanna take this to the next level?" Soundwave growled.

"I don't see why not..." Goldbug purred.

Soundwave had to remember to punch Starscream since he was right about what he said about interfacing that morning. About an hour later, Goldbug and Soundwave exited the library.

"No one...is to know. Especially Starscream!" Soundwave warned.

"Our little secret." Goldbug winked at him.

"Hey...I wonder how Starscream is doing?" Soundwave wondered.

Little did they know, Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop had just entered the city. In the dangerous city of Tyger Pax, Starscream had just arrived. He landed on top of a building and looked around.

"Ah, Tyger Pax, one of the most dangerous cities on Cybertron." Starscream proclaimed.

As he jumped down to the sidewalk, he noticed several pictures of Thunderwing.

"So he must be one of the commanders. Apparently the main one. Hopefully I do not run into him." Starscream said shuttering at what could happen.

He contacted Shockwave who had just got done completing a simulation.

"Shockwave, I've arrived in Tyger Pax but...do you know anything about Thunderwing?" Starscream asked.

**"Oh I know him alright, he's the main commander we have to stop. He started this whole thing and must be stopped. If you see him, do not blow our cover, just stay calm and stay away. He is extremely dangerous and won't hesitate to kill you just for looking at him the wrong way. "**

"I got this!" Starscream assured. "Man I could go for a drink."

Surprisingly, 17 was the age on Cybertron that you could drink high grade and Starscream was lucky to be 17. He saw a bar across the street that didn't seem bad. Upon walking in, he discovered it must have been a pretty slow night. He walked right up to the bar and sat down ordering some high grade. That's when he saw something horrifying. Thunderwing was sitting right next to him drinking as well. Starscream's wings drooped and he had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh...shit..."

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Close Calls

Chapter 8: Close Calls

Starscream could not believe he was stuck in the bar with Thunderwing. He couldn't just get up and leave, that would be too awkward. He continued to drink the high grade without looking his way. But Thunderwing had started to take notice of the seeker beside him. He knew almost everyone in the city but he had never seen Starscream before. Mabye he was new.

"Hey seeker, haven't seen you around these parts!" Thunderwing nudged him.

Starscream nearly spat out his high grade but kept his mind straight and answered back.

"I'm just flying around exploring really." Starscream said trying not to sound scared.

Thunderwing hadn't heard about many seekers who would explore the planet during the days of conquering others. Thunderwing then took note of the faint blackness around Starscream's optic.

"You been in a fight?" Thunderwing asked.

Starscream didn't think it was that noticeable. Ugh, he was glad Soundwave killed that soilder who did it.

"Yeah, but...it's not a big deal." Starscream shrugged it off.

"Oh, well you've heard about Soundwave right?" Thunderwing asked him.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I plan on capturing that brat and using his power to help in conquering other planets. But first, I want to fight him for it...combat is the best way to achieve power. Like I'm doing with these planets. Nothing is going to stop me. In fact, I plan on killing that other commander so I will be the only one left." Thunderwing laughed.

Starscream chuckled nervously with him before Thunderwing's face turned angry and suspicious.

"You're not a rebel are you?" Thunderwing bared his fangs.

Starscream mentally gulped. One wrong word, and it's the Well of Allsparks.

"N-no, of course I agree with your plans!" Starscream said.

Thunderwing eyed Starscream up and down looking for any signs of faking. Starscream put on the most serious face he could make.

"You better, do you know what happens to mechs who are against me?"

"Death."

"Yes, but they are beaten brutally to death." Thunderwing snarled clenching his claws into fists.

Starscream gulped and noticed his glass was empty. While Thunderwing talked to some others, Starscream paid for his drink and left not noticing that Thunderwing had looked back at him. Starscream walked normally out of the bar before sprinting away. Thunderwing excused himself and walked outside as well. Starscream could see Thunderwing's shadow coming out of the bar and scrambled into an alley and hid there. Thunderwing looked around but didn't see Starscream.

"Hmm." Thunderwing squinted his optics. "Something's off about that seeker. Next time I see him I'll confront him again."

Starscream heard Thunderwing transforming and flying away, possibly back to base. Starscream wiped his forehead.

"Phew, another close call, great!" Starscream scoffed and walked away to find the hidden allies.

Meanwhile, Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop were still spying on Soundwave and Goldbug. They still had no idea who Goldbug was and were planning to find out soon. The duo were deciding on a game to play.

"Hey Goldbug, how about we search for anything cool around here. Who knows what we might find." Soundwave suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun! Alright you check over there and I'll check over here." Goldbug said.

"Alright we'll meet back at this spot in 30 minutes."

"Deal!"

The two seperated and were eager to find a few things. Soundwave checked by the empty stores while Goldbug stayed around the group of warehouses. Unfortunately, Goldbug was about to find something more than just treasure. Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop were around the warehouses arguing over who Goldbug really was.

"I'm telling you, he's probably a spy." Rampage said.

"No way, that kid is lucky to be alive if he has an eye patch!" Razorclaw argued.

"Dude, the patch is fake!"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell."

"How the hell can you tell?"

"I JUST KNOW!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

While they were arguing, the two Insecticons groaned.

"Ugh, some Predacons. Why do we hang around these guys again?" Ransack asked.

"Entertainment." Chop Shop said.

"I'LL YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT!"

"YOU YELL AT ME AGAIN AND YOU'RE GONNA BE NEEDING AN EYE PATCH!"

"SHUT UP!"

Razorclaw lost it and tackled Rampage to the ground starting a fight. The Insecticons watched their idiot friends tussle. The four always got into brawls but believed it was the only way to solve their problems. Chop Shop and Ransack suddenly notice a shadow nearbye looking like Goldbug.

"Dude, do you see that?" Chop Shop asked.

"Yeah, let's go check it out!" Ransack suggested.

"Follow my lead."

The two mechs go around the warehouse in the opposite direction of the incoming figure. When the two quickly get around to the other side, there was Goldbug wondering where that fighting was coming from. They sneak up to Goldbug and tackle him hard to the ground. Ransack keeps Goldbug pinned while Chop Shop goes to tell their friends.

"If you two idiots are done scrapping, we just caught that weird kid!" Chop Shop said.

"Speak of the devil!" Rampage said.

Goldbug found out these guys were a lot stronger than he was though they looked to be 14 or 15 years old themselves. Ransack roughly picked him up and Goldbug found himself surrounded.

"Finally we caught you." Razorclaw stepped up.

All four of them looked angry and they were flexing their claws. Goldbug nervously looked at all of them...he knew the commander didn't like Insecticons or Predacons, so did they really work for them?

"Look, make this easy on yourself and tell us who you are. You look so familiar to that Bumblebee kid we heard about. And to add to that, you hang around Soundwave too much." Razorclaw explained.

"Wait, you know Soundwave?" Goldbug asked.

"Yeah, he's our friend. We knew him before he moved." Ransack said.

"Oh...so you don't work for the military? Some guys just like to assume I guess because they saw you guys leaving the base." Goldbug said.

"Only spying for info on Soundwave." Rampage said. "NOW WHO ARE YOU?"

"I actually am Bumblebee, just my codename is Goldbug."

"BUMBLEBEE? BUT HE'S DEAD!" Chop Shop gasped.

"No I'm right here. It was a cover-up story since I had to be hidden from the bounty hunters. I'm Soundwave's best friend." Goldbug explained.

"Oh!" The four nodded.

"We thought you were a spy." Ransack said.

"No way, and this patch is fake." Goldbug said sliding it off his optic.

"TOLD YOU!" Rampage smacked Razorclaw on the back of the head.

Razorclaw growled.

"Would you two knock it off already. So where is Soundwave now?" Chop Shop asked.

"Around the empty stores, we were looking for a few interesting things. And all I found were you guys." Goldbug said.

"We really need to see him." Rampage said.

"Don't worry, let's go find him." Goldbug said and they ran off.

Soundwave had yet to find anything interesting and was upset. He kicked an old can that flew into an alley.

"Aw man, nothing. There has to be something." Soundwave placed his claws on his hips in thought.

He could see a few shadows lurking behind him, he turned around fists clenched. It turned out to be Goldbug and the other four.

"Whoa whoa Soundwave! It's just me and your old friends." Goldbug said.

"SOUNDWAVE!" The four cheered.

"GUYS!" Soundwave cheered back walking over.

"Dude, who knew you would get so much attention around Cybertron." Razorclaw said.

"Yeah, of course the military really want my attention. I'm guessing you four are against me now?" Soundwave asked.

"No way dude! We're just spying on him, kinda like how we were spying on you two and mistook your friend as a spy." Rampage said.

"Oh, well I'm glad you guys are here. I hope you've been staying out of trouble." Soundwave smirked.

The four mechs look at each other nervously.

"Ugh, really? I thought you guys learned from your past mistakes!" Soundwave crossed his arms.

"Nah, we're still fighting, pranking and destroying." Razorclaw admitted.

It was true, they were notorious troublemakers back in Soundwave's old town. Besides fighting with each other, they got into giant brawls with other mechs and always won. They vandalized property, stolen money and even spray-painted buildings. Surprisingly they never get caught, mainly because Soundwave would aid them. They however never got to see his face.

"Of course, well look, it's getting late, I think it's time we find where Shockwave and Jazz went." Soundwave said.

"Hey what's that?" Ransack asked pointing to one warehouse that had a blue glow coming out the windows.

When they arrived, they see Warpath and Jazz watching the monitors.

"Hey, who are you?" Soundwave asked Warpath.

"Oh, I'm Warpath, I run a little rebel group here. I'm using these simulations as practice for them." Warpath said. "Who's your friends?"

"Oh this is Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop. I'm sure Jazz or Shockwave told you about Goldbug." Soundwave introduced them.

"Yeah Shockwave did and how you're the decider." Warpath said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Soundwave could tell that this was one mech you should never mess with. Now where was Shockwave?

"Hey where did Shockwave go?" Goldbug asked.

Suddenly, Shockwave materializes in front of them in a blue glow. When he fully appears he looks happy.

"Wow, now that was a good simulation." Shockwave said before turning to the duo with new company.

A few minutes later, Warpath explained to them how the simulations worked and Soundwave and Goldbug were eager to try it. They would need some practice since tomorrow they were heading out again, this time no more stops. First, Goldbug entered a battle race simulation that Shockwave, Jazz and Warpath joined. Their enemies were simulated versions of soilders. If any of the soilders blasted Goldbug or the other two, they were materialized back to reality. Next, Soundwave and Rampage entered a combat simulation where instead of fighting each other, they were fighting soilders. Upon learning about Soundwave's feral side, the four troublemakers didn't dare want to get on his bad side. Goldbug and Shockwave entered a shooting simulation where they had to shoot moving targets and Goldbug easily beat Shockwave who was dumbfounded. It felt uncomfortable to be zapped out of the simulation and materializing back to reality.

"Ugh, I could never get used to that!" Goldbug staggered around.

"I know what you mean." Soundwave grabbed his head.

After about 2 more hours of fighting, shooting, racing and materializing, they were all ready for recharge.

"Ugh, Starscream missed out." Soundwave said.

"I hope he's okay." Goldbug worried.

"He's fine, after all, he always gets out of a jam no matter what."

"Even get away from Thunderwing?"

Soundwave's optics widened. Shockwave had told them about his past with Thunderwing and how he's the most dangerous mech on Cybertron...at least next to Soundwave.

"Let's hope to Primus he survives." Soundwave said.

"Alright then, we should all pick our own warehouse to stay in for the night. There's no use going through a bunch of houses and wasting all night picking one out." Shockwave said.

Soundwave turned to Goldbug with a smirk behind his mask.

"Hey Goldy, mabye we should find our own warehouse to stay in." Soundwave purred.

"I love the way you think." Goldbug whispered back.

Warpath shut down the computers for the night and went to his own house. Jazz and Shockwave decided to share a warehouse. Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop got into an argument in their picked out warehouse over who did better in the simulations and decided to settle it by a having a big brawl that they made sure would last literally all night long. Meanwhile, Goldbug and Soundwave were in theirs checking the place out. Each warehouse had two floors with several rooms. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Wow, I never knew warehouses were so...roomy." Goldbug said.

"I know...hey...let's go upstairs." Soundwave purred grabbing Goldbug's aft.

"Hehehehe." Goldbug chuckled.

Upon entering a bedroom, Goldbug laid down his eye patch and Soundwave laid down his mask. Unknown to Soundwave, Goldbug grabbed something from the berth.

"Hey Soundwave."

"Yeah?"

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Goldbug smacks Soundwave in the face with a pillow.

"OW! WHY YOU-"

Soundwave's feral side quickly took over and picked up the pillow that had hit him. He smacks Goldbug in the face with it but holds on to it.

"HAH!"

"Okay, if that's how it has to be." Goldbug sneered.

The two entered a brutal pillow fight that last for about 30 minutes. They were knocking each other around the room making cracks in the wall. Soundwave finally knocked Goldbug's pillow out of his hand. Goldbug went to grab his, tripping Soundwave in the process. Soundwave ran into him knocking Goldbug's pillow away and they fell onto the berth where Soundwave pinned him again.

"Hah, I won again!"

"Ugh, you got lucky. Next time...no mercy."

"None at all!"

The two began to kiss again, their claws digging into their backs and their systems heating up. After a minute they broke the kiss and panted.

"I love you so much Goldbug."

"I love you too Soundwave."

"Please Goldbug, can I call you Bumblebee when we are alone?"

"Sure...what's the harm."

Soundwave smiled before it quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Soundwave?"

"I'm just worried about having those dreams again. You know the ones with Primus, Unicron and even myself."

"Don't worry, after all the info they gave you, you shouldn't have to worry about them until after your decision."

"But either way, one of them will be mad and probably hurt me."

"Whatever you decide...the other will have to understand. Just remember, you were basically formed by both of them. I know it's hard to chose...but...it's better to chose than be destroyed for not choosing. I'll be by your side through the end...trust me."

Soundwave sighed. That's really all that mattered right now.

"Thank you." Soundwave said giving him another kiss.

"Now come on, let's get some recharge." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah."

Soundwave got off Bumblebee and they cuddled before heading into recharge. Back at the main military base, Thunderwing was going through more Soundwave and Bumblebee pictures. It turns out, that first image of BB and Wave was not the only picture the military had. They hacked all their files for information and found tons of pictures taken the previous week. As the pictures were displayed, he noticed something odd about one of them.

"HEY! GO BACK TWO PICS!" Thunderwing ordered one of the soilders controlling the computers.

As the pictures went back, they pause at the odd one. Thunderwing looked closer. It was a picture of Soundwave and Bumblebee making funny faces and one of 'Waves tentacles holding the camera. If you look closely in the back, you could see someone else in the photo...someone very familiar.

"ZOOM IN!" Thunderwing demanded.

As the picture zoomed, Thunderwing growled and bared his fangs remembering that face.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Thunderwing smashed a clawed fist into a wall.

There behind the duo, looking at the camera confused...was...Starscream...

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Chances

Chapter 9: Broken Chances

Starscream decided to stay up all night looking for the allies hiding around and tell them that Shockwave, Soundwave and more reinforcments will be moving in soon. Starscream didn't mind staying up all night. As a kid, he always snuck out of the house to fly high into the sky. It was just what he loved to do. But as he grew up he started to become lazy. He only flew if he had nothing else to do.

"To any resistance fighters in Tyger Pax, this is Starscream. I am to tell you that the rest of our army will be arriving tomorrow. Repeat, the rest of our army will be arriving tomorrow." Starscream sent the message to all the rebels.

Starscream was pleased with himself. But besides sending a message, he still needed to locate them. Thanks to the ally tracker in his arm, he could fly over the city and locate them easily. Back at the military base...Thunderwing was raging.

"ARGH! HOW DARE THAT SEEKER THINK HE CAN PULL A FAST ONE ON ME! **ME! THUNDERWING!" **Thunderwing roared so loud his soilders had stopped training to look at him.

He clenched his fists so hard his claws began to pierce through his palm. He felt it was only a matter of time before the rebels begin to invade the base to start a battle. No. He was going to have Soundwave's power, then all the power from the other planets. But first he needed to get rid of the other commander. He had heard recently that the other commander has been acting strangely. Mabye he had switched to the rebel side. Thunderwing was not going to let that happen anytime soon. The other commander sat in his office facing the wall seemingly thinking. It was extremely quiet and peaceful. But the peace was about to be broken when he heard the door open slowly with a creak. The mech said nothing and just stared at the wall knowing exactly who it was. He could hear a gun cock and nearly touch the back of his head. The mech sighed.

"Do what you must...but know that Soundwave will defeat you..." The commander sneered.

Thunderwing curled his claw over the tripper and bared his fangs. From outside the room, a loud bang and a flash of light was made. But surprisingly, Thunderwing purposely missed and shot the wall. The commander remained facing the wall as Thunderwing came closer and whispered into his audios.

"You're as good as gone soon. But not just yet." Thunderwing purred before backing up.

The mech listened as Thunderwing left and slammed the door hard enough for a few things to fall off the walls. The mech sighed and leaned back in his chair. Thunderwing left the base again planning on finding Starscream. Said mech had just finished receiving information from their allies and how they had planned to attack the base.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to tell Shockwave." Starscream nodded as he finished meeting up with another group of rebels.

Starscream had been nearly around the whole town and wasn't even tired. Suddenly, he could see two bounty hunters discussing something by a closed store. Starscream extended his claws knowing this was a perfect opportunity. He walked right up behind them and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, excuse me gentlemen." Starscream said with a low tone.

As soon as the hunters turned around, Starscream punched one of them and then stabbed the other one through the chest killing him. Without warning the other hunter swung a fist but Starscream blocked it and killed him the same way.

"HAH! Never underestimate the power of Starscream!" The seeker cheered to no one in particular.

He was too busy praising himself to notice a figure with red glowing optics behind him. The mech began to growl getting Screamer's attention. Starscream turned around ready to brag when he realized who he was standing in front of. He jumped back upon seeing Thunderwing who had his arms crossed.

"AAAHHH! Oh, Thunderwing it's you. I thought you went back to base." Starscream nervously chuckled. "How funny that we happened to be meeting again."

Thunderwing said nothing and looked down at the hunters.

"Oh uh...hehe, you saw that I killed these hunters...who are against the rebels...hehehe...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEY WERE ATTACKING ME!" Starscream lied.

Thunderwing kept the same threatening face and said nothing. Starscream knew this mech looked more scary when standing up. Starscream tried to find another excuse.

"Thunderwing, I'm on your side. Like I would ever-"

"DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" Thunderwing snarled.

"Uh...I never said that." Starscream studdered as his wings drooped and he fiddled with his claws.

"DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL STARSCREAM. I KNOW YOU'RE WITH THE REBELS!" Thunderwing roared backing Screamer up into an alley beside the store.

"I know this looks bad. But I swear I didn't want to be part of them at first." Starscream kept lying.

Thunderwing bared his fangs and flexed his claws in annoyance.

"I mean, why would I go against someone like you? Look at you! You're bigger, buffer, smarter and more menacing than me. I don't know Soundwave like a friend at all. I don't!" Starscream said.

"Oh really, then why did I find a picture of YOU WITH THEM?" Thunderwing took out the photo and literally shoved it in his face.

Starscream took it off his face and looked closely. There he was in the photo wondering why Soundwave and Bumblebee were making funny faces. Starscream's spark started to grow cold knowing death was just around the corner. He dropped the photo as his claws shook with fear.

"T-this can't prove I know them. I just saw them!" Starscream said.

Thunderwing let out a loud growl making Starscream jump back but slamming into a wall. He realized it was a dead end. Thunderwing had him trapped.

"I know when someone is lying or not seeker. YOU DO KNOW THEM! AND YOU'RE GOING TO ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS FOR ME!" Thunderwing snarled grabbing Screamer by the neck and raising him up.

Starscream started to choke as Thunderwing put more pressure on his neck. Then he tossed Starscream hard into the wall. Starscream staggered to his feet.

"OKAY! OKAY WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Starscream asked frantically.

"FIRST YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME IF THIS IS ACTUALLY BUMBLEBEE!" Thunderwing picked up the picture and pointed to Bee.

Starscream gasped and looked from the picture to Thunderwing multiple times. Thunderwing was not playing around and Screamer knew it.

"Y-yes...that's Bumblebee."

"Is he alive?"

Starscream gulped. He had no choice.

"Yes..." Starscream sighed.

"I knew it." Thunderwing said putting away the picture.

Thunderwing loved it when his victims cowered, cried and begged for mercy. He smiled showing all his teeth and bared fangs. Starscream was scared about what he was going to do next. He had to act fast, his extended his claws again but Thunderwing heard it.

"Your claws may be longer than mine, but they can't pierce through my chest." Thunderwing smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Screamer challenged.

"Try me." Thunderwing purred.

Starscream angrily lunged at the leader but suddenly.

_**CRACK!**_

Starscream's optics and mouth were wide open. They both had heard a cracking noise. Starscream thought his hand was on fire. He hesitantly looked down and saw that his claws weren't chipped but they were bent and had little cracks in them. The pain started to shower his hand and he dropped to his knees while Thunderwing laughed.

"Hehehehe...you actually went for it anyway. My chest armor cannot be stabbed through." Thunderwing sneered.

Thunderwing grabbed Starscream's neck and raised him back to his feet. Starscream grabbed his arms trying to get lose. But Thunderwing slowly raised a clawed hand, balled a fist, and punched Starscream right between the eyes hitting the wall which enough force to smash through it. Dust rose everywhere as Starscream laid on the rubble groaning. He tried to get up but Thunderwing grabbed the top of his head.

"I'm gonna beat you to scrap metal." Thunderwing threatened raising a fist again.

Starscream shut his optics...but then Thunderwing had another idea. A good one since they were both seekers.

"Alright...Starscream...you like to fly right?" Thunderwing asked as his voice was more calm and soothing.

"Yes." Starscream grunted.

"How fast do you think you are?" Thunderwing smirked.

"Pfft, you may be a better fighter than me...but I'm one of the fastest seekers on Cybertron. If not THE fastest." Starscream wiped some energon dripping from his mouth.

"Oh yeah, care to prove that?" Thunderwing sneered getting right in Starscream's face.

"You challenging me?" Starscream gathered enough bravery to retort back.

"You're brave kid I'll give you that. But it won't save you in the end. Because if I beat you, I'm gonna make you suffer to the point you're going to want to commit suicide." Thunderwing sneered.

"Yeah? And if I win?" Screamer said.

"I'll leave you alone...for now! When I get rid of all the rebels, I'm gonna come after you next...and that's a promise." Thunderwing vowed.

Hearing that made Starscream a little uneasy. But he thought Thunderwing was only trying to scare him.

"Tell ya what, since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a 5-second flying start." Thunderwing said.

Starscream was confused. The look on Thunderwing's face made it known that there was a catch.

"Wait, you said this was a race. You're gonna try to hurt me while racing?"

"Oh I'm gonna hurt you really bad. But I rather have fun with it. Let's see how long you last in the sky with me." Thunderwing said.

"I'll show you I'm the"Master of the Skies"." Starscream sneered.

"LET'S DO THIS." Thunderwing sneered.

Starscream transformed and blasted off. Thunderwing, like he said, waited 5 seconds before chasing him. Starscream pushed himself to his limit and tried to fly very high. Thunderwing however was catching up fast. Starscream tried to lose him through the cloudy skies but still Thunderwing kept on him.

"Ugh, I got to lose him." Starscream said.

The two raced nearly side-by-side. Thunderwing knocked into Starscream backside trying to shake him but Screamer stayed in control. He dived and headed down towards the city. Thunderwing had to admit this mech had speed but he was faster. They flew close to the roads avoiding other mechs and objects.

"YOU WON'T CATCH ME!" Starscream yelled.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Thunderwing snarled.

They rose again and started to turn this race into combat. Thunderwing fired lazers at Starscream who dodged them all showing off his amazing skills. Starscream started to fire at Thunderwing hitting his sides.

"AAARRRRGGHHHHH!" Thunderwing roared. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

Thunderwing went faster and faster getting close enough to transform and punch Starscream on the roof.

"OW! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Starscream panicked.

"WHO'S GONNA STOP ME?" Thunderwing growled continuing to break the glass on Starscream's windshield.

Starscream transformed and swung his claws wildly as Thunderwing tried to punch him. Each punch was blocked except for one of Starscream's kicks to the face. Thunderwing reared back while Starscream transformed again and flew away. Thunderwing transformed and now knew he had to take this seeker down. They raced all the way towards the military base where Starscream gasped. It was huge and filled with so many soilders. The rebels may be in a lot of trouble...hopefully Soundwave can put a stop to this.

"HAHA, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN ESCAPE THE BASE KID!" Thunderwing said.

Starscream heard the sounds of blasts being made and shots going past him.

"PRIMUS!" Starscream yelled.

The whole base was trying to take him down. He dodged as many shots as he could but got hit by a few.

"OW! OW! OOF! UNGH!" Starscream grunted.

_**BOOM!**_

Starscream felt one of his boosters blow up and smoke bellowed from it. He started to lose control.

"NO! NOT NOW!" Starscream said as he started to lower to the ground.

"ALLOW ME TO FINISH THE JOB!" Thunderwing dove at Starscream.

Without transforming, Thunderwing crashed straight into Screamer sending the mech bouncing past a few soilders, through a window...and his front end pierced straight into the other commander's chest who was still sitting in that chair, a direct hit. Starscream transformed and saw he had killed the mech. Thunderwing and a few soilders came in and were surprised.

"OH PRIMUS! I KILLED HIM! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, I JUST HAPPENED TO AIM RIGHT INTO HIS SPARK CHAMBER!" Starscream looked at Thunderwing.

Thunderwing walked over to the commander and saw he was indeed dead. Without warning he started to punch the mech's empty chamber into scrap making energon go everywhere. Starscream and the soilders cringe with each blow. When Thunderwing was done, energon coated his fists and he had an enraged look on his face. But he calmed down once he realized his soilders were watching.

"Leave us be...I need to have a little chat with our guest." Thunderwing looked back at Starscream.

The soilders left and shut the door. Thunderwing got up and walked over to Starscream who stayed seated.

"Well, well, well, you lost. You call yourself "Master of the Skies"? That was the most pathetic display of flying I've ever seen." Thunderwing scolded him like a child.

"You shot at me! I would've done better if you hadn't cheated." Starscream growled.

That received him a punch to the face. Starscream yelped and nearly teared up.

"GET UP!" Thunderwing demanded. "DO IT! NOW!"

Starscream got up slowly just for Thunderwing to punch Starscream in the chest so hard he spat out energon again. Thunderwing bent Starscream down and kneed him right in the chest making him spit out more energon. Starscream was about to say something when Thunderwing's sharp claws cut into his face. Starscream couldn't do anything but cry which Thunderwing smiled at.

"AW! Is the so-called "Master of the Skies" crying?" Thunderwing teased him.

Starscream felt helpless being picked on. No one ever picked on him like that.

"Please stop Thunderwing. Why are you still torturing me?" Starscream cried.

"Because I love to torture people. It's fun...and I love to smell of fresh energon being spilt. What could be more fun than that?" Thunderwing purred.

"Thuderwing, Shockwave told me how he used to bully you as a child. Were you bullied a lot as a kid?" Starscream asked.

That seemed to change the tension in the air for a moment. Thunderwing just stared at Starscream seemingly thinking of something. His face turned from surprised to angry again.

"That's none of your business slagger!" Thunderwing pointed a claw at him.

"But it can corrupt a lot of minds. Soundwave always hid his face, because of what he thought people would say. You're hiding your emotions like he used to." Starscream said.

Thunderwing growled and got ready to punch Screamer one more time but he hesitated. A tear started to fall down his face and he shook his head and lowered the fist.

He didn't want to listen to what Starscream had to say. It didn't change anything about his feelings or his goal.

"Starscream...like I said...when I kill Soundwave...and destroy every single rebel there is...I'm going to come after you. You're dead...DEAD! Don't forget it...NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF TYGER PAX BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR SPARK NOW!" Thunderwing demanded shaking a fist.

Starscream sighed as he transformed and flew out of the broken window, though his broken booster still weighed him down. He had hit something in Thunderwing when he asked that. Thunderwing was hiding his true emotions and he had to confront Shockwave about it. A few minutes later after leaving Tyger Pax, he saw a red and blue truck with a trailer. It was Optimus and Jazz's gang. After scanning them...he detected they were allies and went to land in front of Optimus.

"WHOA!" Optimus screeched his tires hard.

Starscream braced for impact but Optimus stopped in time.

"Starscream? Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"How do you know my name?" Starscream asked.

"Goldbug told us." Optimus said.

Trapper, Blueshot and Trips then arrived beside Optimus.

"Primus Starscream, you need repairs quickly." Trips said.

"Yeah come on, we'll fix you up." Trapper assured.

"Before we get ganged on by bounty hunters." Blueshot said.

Back with Thunderwing, he sat in his own room in the base thinking. The energon from the other commander and Starscream was still stained on his fists. What Starscream had hit him right in the spark. He didn't like to show many emotions when he was in public and preferred to let people know he was a brave leader. He's aware that he is power-hungry, and just loves power so much...he was obsessed with it. He wants to prove to the world what great power he has. He wants to rule this planet and make it better. He just wants people to...understand him...

"I'm gonna get you Soundwave...I will show you just who the most powerful being on this planet is. I must have your power...no matter the cost..."

But as he said that...his fists clenched and tears begin to slide down his face. He buried his face in his hands and cried silently.

"Why does everyone hate me?" He sadly cried.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Old Foes

_**This chapter will have Cyclonus and Whirl and I'm using the MTMTE comic versions of them. Cyclonus has both horns intact and Whirl has his pincer claws.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Old Foes

The next morning, Bumblebee and Soundwave awoke at the same time still huddled together. They gave each other a morning kiss.

"Morning 'Wave." Bumblebee said.

"Morning Bee." Soundwave purred.

"Did you have that dream?"

"No, thank goodness."

They both sat up to stretch and yawn.

"You know, even though I got two more days to decide. I think either today or tomorrow I will choose." Soundwave said.

"Are you sure?"

"...I'm sure."

Bumblebee leaned against Soundwave's shoulder. Yep, it was about that time...the days went by quicker than they thought. Either Unicron would rein supreme and Cybertron goes dark...or Cybertron is restored and Unicron is defeated. Soundwave wondered what would happen to Unicron if he choose to protect.

"You know, you got the whole planet scared." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, but reasons I would choose protect is because of my friends, family, adventures...the sparklings all over the planet..." Soundwave widened his optics at the last one.

"And you would choose destroy because?"

"Horrible bullies, abusive enforcers, bounty hunters...Thunderwing..." Soundwave growled at the last one.

"You know that Thunderwing is gonna want to fight you for the power right? You know like some kind of fist-fight?"

"Yeah, I can take him. I'll win."

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"We all get hurt every once and awhile. Besides, fighting is pretty common for Cybertronians anyways."

"True. But still."

"I'll be fine, you just need to focus on helping the others."

"Wait...why would there be a big battle if all you had to do summon a choice right now. You can do it right now." Bumblebee said.

"I'd rather wait...I just think that's better. The military needs to see just how powerful I am." Soundwave clenched his claws into fists.

"And I just love how much power you have. That's one of the reasons I surrendered myself to you." Bumblebee purred scraping his claws down Soundwave's back.

"Sounds like someone wants to go at it right now." Soundwave bared his fangs.

Meanwhile Shockwave was receiving word from Bloodbath that Starscream had been attacked by Thunderwing but had killed the second commander in the process.

"Keep him safe...for I'm not sure if he'll be allowed to continue in this mission. If Thunderwing were to see him again...he'll be killed in a nanosecond." Shockwave sighed.

**"Sir...I know feelings are not important right now but...Starscream will be hurt. He's been through so much, he can't just pack it up and go back to Kaon." **Bloodbath sighed.

"I know...but...it's only to keep him safe."

**"So if Soundwave chooses destroy...Starscream will just die without warning. Is that how he should go out?" **Bloodbath said with anger.

"Well, I'll think about it."

Shockwave hung up and sighed. This is kinda his fault. After all, he and his old friend Whirl did bully Thunderwing to the point of insanity.

_Many years ago...a young Thunderwing sat on the stairs of his house reading a data pad. Boy, did he love reading about SCI-FI stuff. He'd read it all day and night. Thunderwing only had a few friends and they would later work with him in the science fields. He had a best friend named Cyclonus who hung out with him almost every day. Cyclonus was also interested in science. _

_"Wow, I hope he doesn't die at the end." Thunderwing said as he was getting to the end of his story._

_Coming up the sidewalk, a young Shockwave with his left arm intact and the crazy Whirl saw Thunderwing and chuckled._

_"Ugh, it's that Thunderwing again. Always thinking he can come up with good ideas to help the planet. Pah, kid needs to learn more about fighting if he wants to survive out here. Let's go mess with him." Shockwave sneered to Whirl who agreed._

_Thunderwing saw the familiar shadows of Shockwave and Whirl and sighed._

_"Hey Thunder-aft." Shockwave teased._

_Thunderwing shut off the data pad and looked up with a nervous expression._

_"Hey Shockwave and Whirl, what do you want this time?" Thunderwing asked._

_"Why do you always read? Apparently that all you got to do in life." Shockwave teased._

_Thunderwing sighed and placed down the pad beside him._

_"I got tons of stuff to do. But reading is my favorite." Thunderwing said._

_Shockwave came closer and shoved him._

_"Hey, why'd you shove me?" Thunderwing sneered._

_"Because I know you won't fight back." Shockwave said while Whirl laughed._

_Thunderwing always got assaulted by Shockwave and Whirl whether it be pushing, clawing or punching. Shockwave and Whirl constantly tried to pick a fight with him but Thunderwing never fought back. However, after this going on for years...Thunderwing had finally snapped. He stood up angrily._

_"What makes you think I won't today?" Thunderwing bared his fangs._

_"Go ahead mech, make my day." Shockwave cracked his knuckles._

_Suddenly Shockwave is yanked back by Cyclonus._

_"Shockwave back off, stop messing with him." Cyclonus said._

_"Why do you hang around this loser?" Whirl asked._

_"Because he's not a mean one-eyed creep like you two." Cyclonus growled at both of them._

_"You wanna start something?" Shockwave challenged while Whirl faced Thunderwing._

_Cyclonus punched Shockwave right in the eye cracking it._

_"OW! ARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Shockwave snarled running away._

_Cyclonus moved to Whirl.  
_

_"You wanna go next?"_

_Whirl looked at both mechs before giving up and running off after Shockwave._

_"You okay?" Cyclonus asked._

_"Yeah thanks for the save. I'm sorry I didn't use any of the fighting techniques you taught me." Thunderwing sighed._

_"It's okay, don't worry. After all, it's a good thing I'm here or they'll both beat you up." Cyclonus smiled._

_"Why do they hurt me? They always say I'll never do anything good for this planet. That I'll never have enough power to do anything.__"_

_"Don't worry, you'll do something no one will ever forget." _

_"You really think so?"_

_"I know so."_

Shockwave thought he did deserve that crack to his eye. That reminded him...where did Whirl and Cyclonus go? The last time he saw them, they had moved out and communications between them had ended. Strange...

"Well, now I just need to find out where Jazz went." Shockwave said.

As he went downstairs, he saw Jazz was just coming in with a video camera.

"Jazz where have you been?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, being the idiots they are, Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop were literally fighting all night long and I set out a video camera to capture the whole thing." Jazz said.

"Who won?"

"They're all knocked out."

"Of course."

With the idiot group of four, their warehouse was trashed completely. Claw marks covered the walls, floors and ceilings. Cracks also were in the walls and the mechs themselves were heavily dented. None of them were awake and yet...nobody gave a shit.

"You should send me that video later." Shockwave said.

"No problem." Jazz snapped his claws.

Shockwave later regretfully tells Starscream that his role in the mission may be a risk today. If Thunderwing was to see him he would be killed instantly. And so, Starscream may have to return home. Starscream felt terrible...he had been through so much. He couldn't just leave. Optimus and the group had pulled over for a break making sure Starscream was fully fixed up but his spark was cold with sadness. The others could understand that Starscream was now just as wanted as Soundwave was. And now Thunderwing knew Bumblebee was alive...but not Goldbug. So...Bumblebee had to stay as Goldbug when they got to Tyger Pax.

"We're sorry Starscream...but it's only to keep you safe." Kenny said.

"I know but...when I was being attacked by him. I hit a nerve in him, something that reminded him about his childhood. But he wouldn't tell me about it. Guys, I think he's just hiding his feelings. I need to tell Shockwave about the past." Starscream said.

Well, as soon as I finish working on your com. link, then you can go and tell him." Thomas said.

"Did Shockwave know him or something?" Bloodbath asked.

"Yeah...but Shockwave was a bully."

"Oh...well just that could cause some tension." Thomas said.

A few minutes later...Warpath announced to Shockwave and Jazz that he and his army were heading out to meet with the other allies. When he left, Soundwave and Goldbug arrived at their warehouse but were exhausted.

"You two okay?" Jazz asked.

Soundwave and Goldbug looked at each other nervously and nodded. Shockwave and Jazz noticed they looked tired.

"Long night?" Shockwave asked.

"You can say that." Soundwave said.

Shockwave and Jazz didn't know exactly what they really meant and decided to dismiss the conversation and move on. Soundwave and Goldbug figured it was easy to hide their relationship from most of them. Though, they may not be able to keep it hidden for long.

"Boys uh...I was thinking about sending Starscream home where he's safe." Shockwave said.

Soundwave and Goldbug were shocked...send Starscream away? That can't happen!

"Why?" Goldbug asked.

"After being seriously injured by Thunderwing. It's best that he be sent back to Kaon." Shockwave said.

"No! You can't just send him back! He's a member of this team...and our friend." Soundwave argued.

"Thunderwing threatened to kill him as soon his he sets his optics on him again." Jazz said.

"SO WHAT? HE WANTS TO KILL ME TOO! I'M NOT LETTING HIM! WE'RE ALL WANTED EXCEPT GOLDBUG!" Soundwave yelled.

That seem to shut Shockwave and Jazz up. Soundwave was right, Starscream has proven to be a brave ally, heck he even killed the second commander without knowing he did at first. He survived Thunderwing's beating and was even able to escape him the first time. Shockwave sighed.

"Well what can we do?" Shockwave asked.

"He'll be fine...we're going to hide him with the rest of the army. Besides, he wants me and only me." Soundwave said.

"At least he won't recognize me." Goldbug said.

A few seconds later...they hear what sounded like a seeker outside. The doors opened to reveal a fixed up Starscream who looked rather angry. He looked over at Shockwave and stormed over to him.

"Shockwave we need to talk." Starscream growled.

"Uh sure what about?" Shockwave asked.

"Alone..." Starscream sneered walking away.

While Soundwave and Goldbug decided to check on the troublemakers, Shockwave and Starscream talked in a corner.

"When I talked to Thunderwing after he attacked me, he started to think of the past when I asked if he was bullied a lot as a child. Then I remember you telling me that you did bully him. What I want to know is...WHY?" Starscream demanded to know.

Shockwave was surprised and concerned. I couldn't say he didn't continued to bully Thunderwing even after Whirl and Cyclonus moved. In fact, things got more intense between them afterwards to the point where they finally did get into a fight and Shockwave beat him so brutally that enforcers had to pull him away. Luckily he wasn't arrested and instead warned never to go near Thunderwing again. That was the last time Thunderwing saw Shockwave and the enforcers invited Thunderwing to train early to become an enforcer. Later he trained in the military and eventually his amazing skills promoted him to commander. While Shockwave trained to become a bounty hunter assassin.

"I always thought his ideas would be bad and ruin Cybertron. That and he was logically weak and scared as a child. He needed to grow up fast and face that fact that life on Cybertron can be tough even for a sparkling. And now look what's happened, while I'll admit he is brave and strong now...his ideas and actions have caused Cybertron to cower and panic. He's too consumed with power." Shockwave explained.

Starscream didn't believe even half of he just said.

"Are you sure you're weren't just a jerk to him and jealous because he had ideas for the planet and YOU DIDN'T?" Starscream snarled.

"JEALOUS?" Shockwave leaned back in shock.

"Yeah, don't you realize this whole mess is YOUR FAULT!" Starscream yelled.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?"

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MESSED WITH HIM SO MUCH...YOU CORRUPTED HIS MIND! BECAUSE OF YOU, HE GOT SO MAD, HE WANTED TO HAVE SO MUCH POWER SO HE COULD USE IT ON YOU AND SHOW YOU JUST HOW POWERFUL HE IS. YES, SOME OF HIS IDEAS MAY BE EVIL LIKE DESTROYING OTHER PLANETS. BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT HE WANTS SO MUCH POWER. IF SOUNDWAVE DIES...YOU BASICALLY GOT HIM KILLED."

Shockwave was at a lost for words. Even without a full face, his emotions were a mix of shock, anger, and sadness. But Starscream wasn't done.

"AND THEN YOU HAVE THE CIRCUITS TO KICK ME OUT OF THIS MISSION! FIRST OF ALL, YOU DIDN'T FORCE ME TO COME WITH YOU. I CHOSE TO GO BECAUSE SOUNDWAVE NEEDED MY HELP! SECOND, I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU, I'M DOING THIS FOR SOUNDWAVE AND BUMBLEBEE...MY FRIENDS! SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR BIG GUN AND SHOVE UP YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS!"

Starscream clenched his claws into a fist and with so much force he shattered the glass on Shockwave's window chest. Shockwave fell down while Starscream stormed out of the warehouse and went to find the duo. Jazz had heard the whole thing and came downstairs seeing Shockwave sitting against the wall staring at the ground upset.

"He's pissed." Jazz muttered.

Meanwhile, Soundwave and Goldbug were too busy laughing at the troublemakers for their misfortune when Starscream walked in angrily.

"Whoa Starscream you okay?" Soundwave asked.

"No not really. Shockwave is such an ass-hole." Starscream said.

"What happened?" Goldbug asked.

"I believe he is to blame for this whole problem. You remember how he once told us when he bullied Thunderwing?"

"Yeah!" They both nodded.

"Well, I realized after my encounter with Thunderwing, that he only wanted people to like his ideas about changing Cybertron for the better. Yet, barely anyone listened to him and Shockwave believe him to be nothing more than an insane, evil and twisted mech. Shockwave basically changed him into what he is today...he screwed up his processor and turned Thunderwing's ideas into dangerous and evil ones. Thunderwing's knowledge to learn more about our planet and his want for power and bravery grew to the point where whoever had more power than him would be destroyed and he would take it...meaning Soundwave." Starscream explained.

"Wow...so if people were more nice to him..." Goldbug started.

"He wouldn't be terrorizing the planet..." Soundwave finished for him.

"Exactly...Thunderwing's mind is corrupted. Something needs to give...without killing him." Goldbug said.

That's when the troublemakers had an idea.

"Wait...I believe we know two mechs that could help us." Razorclaw asked.

"Who?" Goldbug asked.

"Cyclonus and Whirl." Ransack said.

"Who are they?" Soundwave asked.

"Cyclonus was Thunderwing's best friend and Whirl was Shockwave's best friend. They moved away while they were all little but they had moved to our town when we were all just sparklings. You don't remember Soundwave?" Rampage asked.

"No...I don't remember them at all." Soundwave rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, we can find them back in our town Tarn." Chop Shop said.

"Hey yeah...Soundwave, can't you teleport me, you and Starscream back there?" Goldbug asked.

"Yeah!" Soundwave said.

"Wait, if you can teleport...why not just teleport to Thunderwing's location and beat the slag out of him right now?" Rampage asked.

"Because it take more than me to get the job done."

With that, Soundwave ran data across his mask before a groundbridge opened up. He, Goldbug and Starscream walked through on the way to Tarn. Over the years, Whirl and Cyclonus still retained a rivalry but a less violent one. Whirl had been sent to jail for fighting with enforcers who picked on him for having one-optic. But they were so impressed with his fighting skills and jokes that they invited him to be part of the workforce which he accepted much to the anger of other criminals. Cyclonus went off to become a scientist and became rich, owning a mansion as well. He was well liked but he still watched out for any signs of Whirl. Both have heard about Soundwave's power and were curious as to the fate of their home. When the trio arrived, they decided to split up. Starscream went to find Cyclonus while the other two go find Whirl.

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Striking Back

Chapter 11: Striking Back

Cyclonus' mansion was one of the biggest mansions around the city. He socialized mainly with higher class mechs and femmes. The mansion was three stories tall with a large pool in the back and a large gate entrance in the front. Inside...everything was large and clean. The living room had 3 couches, a 50 inch TV, several video game systems, and large windows. The kitchen and dining room were massive and roomy. All high class mechs were given the freshest energon and oil on the whole planet. There were six bedrooms which five were guest rooms for when massive parties were held there. The beds were big and had 6 pillows each. Not a lot of things were in his main bedroom since he mostly sat in the living room. The rich mech was currently pouring a glass of warm oil into a cup while listening to the news.

"Our top story today, after the recent news of the Iacon Military Base being destroyed and the commander and his soilders killed, the second commander has been killed last night after Commander Thunderwing was chasing an unknown silver jet. The identity of this seeker has yet to be named but it is now determined that he was one of the rebels trying to destroy the military. The base is heavily guarded and are waiting for the slowly advancing rebels." The new reporter explained as different photos of last night appeared.

Cyclonus curiously walked into the living room and sat down to see the photos. His claws tapped the glass with interest.

"We've just recieved word that this mech is named...Starscream. A friend of the legendary Soundwave who is expected to be invading the base and helping to take it down. Along with deciding Cybertron's fate soon. This photo was one of the first pictures of Soundwave, Starscream and their deceased friend Bumblebee." The reporter showed the "Funny Face" picture on the screen.

Cyclonus took a good look at the photo before sipping more oil. He actually wanted to meet Soundwave himself but knew he probably never would. His large horns twitched a bit when he heard a buzz. Cyclonus didn't get many visitors but he was fine with that. He loved to get out and fly anyways. He walked over to his security screen and gasped. There at the gate was Starscream shuffling his feet.

"Why is he here?" Cyclonus wondered. "Ugh...guess I'll find out."

Starscream stepped back at the gate opened towards him. Of course only enough to fit him. As Starscream walked in, he couldn't help but be a little scared of getting closer to the mansion. He walked closer and closer to the door before stepping right up to it. He was going to knock but the door opened quickly to show Cyclonus. Starscream was only up to his shoulder height.

"You were on the news just now." Cyclonus said sternly.

"I was? Well, I kinda figured since what I did was pretty big." Starscream nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Cyclonus sneered.

"May I come in and explain?"

"Fine..."

Starscream stepped in and was amazed at everything. He had to resist the urge to go sprinting around the mansion. The doors slammed shut behind him making him jump.

"Now...what is it?" Cyclonus asked.

"Okay well, I'm sure you're aware of Thunderwing's main goal right?" Starscream asked.

"Yes..."

"Well...how come you never tried to stop him?"

"I expect Thunderwing to realize his mistakes. I can't babysit him my own life."

"But he's made too many. Last night I learned that he had planned to kill those other commanders himself. We did his work for him, then when he found out I was one of the rebels, he chased me all over the city and beat the scrap out of me before telling me to leave. I reminded him of his childhood. Apparently...his childhood with you. When you moved away, Shockwave tormented him to the brink of insanity. His mind is corrupted and only you can save him. I thought he was your best friend." Starscream said as they sat on one of the couches.

"We had to move on, I'm not even sure if we are friends. We stopped communicating years ago and I moved on with my life." Cyclonus said. "What can I do to stop him from starting these wars with other planets."

"Just talk to him! If he sees you, he has to stop. My friends are in trouble because of him and Shockwave." Starscream said but got worried when Cyclonus' eyes grew at the mentioning of Shockwave.

"Shockwave is still around?" Cyclonus growled.

"Yeah, me, Shockwave, Soundwave and Goldbug were going to Tyger Pax to stop him. It's only a matter of time before Soundwave decides our fate."

"Who's Goldbug?"

"Bumblebee's code-name."

"Bumblebee is alive?"

"Yeah...it was just a cover-up story so Thunderwing wouldn't recognize him. By the way, Soundwave and Bumblebee went to get Whirl on board. You two still enemies?"

"Well, more like rivals. I mean we talk every now and then but...just don't trust each other. Why do you need his help?"

"Well, we planned on forcing him to apologize to Thunderwing and mabye they can come to some understanding. Plus...our team could use more members."

Cyclonus needed a moment to let all this info sink in. He sighed and rubbed his face. Apparently he was needed a lot more than he thought. Starscream felt sorry for him. All Cyclonus wanted was some peace and quiet...but no...he had to save his best friend once more. If he still was his best friend. Starscream patted Cyclonus on the back determining this to be an awkward moment.

"I'm sorry to make you upset..." Starscream muttered sadly.

"No...I'm not upset with you...I'm just upset at Thunderwing." Cyclonus said clenching his claws.

"So...can you help?"

"Count me in kid..."

Meanwhile, at the tarn police station, Soundwave and Bumblebee walked inside much to the shock of the enforcers. Some scrambled away, others hid. Soundwave didn't like to show off, but he couldn't help bucking at some of them. Bumblebee stayed close to Soundwave as they came to the front desk. The worker at the desk seemed very nervous.

"Uh...S-S-Soundwave sir...what can I do for you?" The worker asked.

Soundwave knew this was serious so he acted serious. He placed crossed his arms on the counter and stared at the mech. Bumblebee just stayed behind him.

"I'm looking for a mech named Whirl. Seen him around?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, I think he's in the officer lounge. I'll go get him." The workers said running to the back.

Soundwave drummed his claws on the counter while looking around. Some of the enforcers were talking with each other while nervously glancing at Soundwave. Bumblebee began to whistle and shuffle his feet. Finally, Whirl arrived with the worker surprised that Soundwave had called him out. He started to think he was in trouble...after all he did watch the news.

"Ah, the decider himself." Whirl said looking at Soundwave up and down.

Bumblebee was starting to not like the way he was doing that. That's when Whirl turned to him.

"Who are you?" Whirl asked.

Bumblebee whispered to Soundwave.

"Real or codename?"

"Eh, real."

"Bumblebee!" Bee told Whirl.

Everyone in the station was shocked and so was Whirl.

"You're Bumblebee? But he's dead!"

"No...I just got upgraded. I had to be hidden." Bee said.

"Why are you two here?" Whirl asked.

"We need more people to help with taking down Thunderwing. Our friend Starscream is convincing Cyclonus to come." Soundwave said.

"Oh, I'm actually hoping Cyclonus does come. He needs to stop lazing around and do something for a change besides partying. Fine I'll come...besides...I need to speak with Thuderwing if I get a chance." Whirl said snapping his pincer claws.

"Good...let's go!" Bumblebee said.

Whirl sighed before walking out the station with them. He was over picking on Thunderwing way before Shockwave was and kinda felt bad after awhile. Though, he knew speaking to Shockwave again may be hard to do. Eventually, the five regroup at the center of town.

"Cyclonus..."

"Whirl..."

"Alright let's head back to Metroplex to get the others so we can get to Tyger Pax and finish this." Soundwave said.

Everyone agreed and entered the groundbridge back to Metroplex. Upon exiting the portal, they find themselves back in Shockwave and Jazz's warehouse. Shockwave was surprised to see them after so many years.

"Whirl? Cyclonus?" Shockwave said.

"Shockwave, it's been awhile." Whirl said patting his old friend's back.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Cyclonus smirked.

"Likewise." Shockwave said as they came face to face.

Whirl suddenly jumped in between and embraced them all in a hug.

"Aw look at us, 3 out of 4 is not bad." Whirl said cheerfully.

Starscream walked past nudging Shockwave who sighed.

"Starscream look I'm really sorry about everything. Me and Whirl were complete jerks as kids alright. Big...one-eyed creeps." Shockwave turned to Cyclonus who smiled slightly.

"There...now was that so hard?" Starscream smirked.

Shockwave bent his head down embarrassed. Tonight was going to be the night that it all goes down. Shockwave ordered for everyone to move out and made sure Optimus' group was ready to blow up the entrance to the base. By now, Warpath's gang and the other allies were ready to take on the many bounty hunters that covered the streets of the city. The military were expecting a fight to start tonight and Thunderwing was going to make sure it happened. Rampage, Razorclaw, Ransack and Chop Shop went on ahead knowing they weren't wanted. Starscream was to stay close to Cyclonus and Whirl in the sky. Soundwave, Jazz, Bumblebee and Shockwave also stayed close. Finally, in Tyger Pax...all the soilders were ready for battle. Tanks and seeker soilders were ready to fire and guns were fully loaded. Thunderwing had decided to stay inside until Soundwave arrived. Once Soundwave's power was his...he will begin the invasion of other planets.

"Hey Shockwave, Jazz, can you go ahead on...me and Bumblebee need to talk alone." Soundwave said.

"No problem." Jazz said as they sped up.

"Bumblebee, you're still going to trust me?" Soundwave asked.

"Always Soundwave, I promise." Bumblebee said. "And I'm going to help you beat him."

"Bee, I don't think-"

"No...no excuses. I don't care if he wants just you. We're sticking together no matter what."

"You would die for me like I would for you?"

"Exactly."

Soundwave couldn't argue, Bumblebee always stuck by him the way Soundwave always stuck by him. Nothing could tear them apart, not even Thunderwing. Looks it was going to two against one. That should throw Thunderwing off.

"Think we can return to Kaon after this?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah...we better. Like I said, I really don't want to be running a military base. I just want to go back to a normal life." Soundwave said.

"Tell me about it...besides us being together, another thing good to come out of this is my new form."

"Oh yeah Bee." Soundwave purred. "But, now we need to focus on the task at hand."

"Let's do it!"

On the way however, there were more bounty hunters out to get them and they all had to blast their way through. The numbers of bounty hunters was starting to decrease. Heck, most of them just ran away instead. Shockwave radioed to everyone.

"Okay everyone...we need to make a path for Soundwave, Goldbug, Cyclonus and Whirl to get through. We need to destroy every soilder there. Anyone who gets away must be found and taken out. Starscream remember to stay hidden. Everyone got it?" Shockwave made sure.

"Yes sir!" They all agreed.

Optimus and the vehicons had already found a safe spot near the base and were getting ready. Thomas was the most excited and he started twitching.

"I'm so excited right now guys. I've never been this excited!" Thomas bounced around Kenny and Bloodbath.

"Wanna bet?" Kenny muttered.

"Hey Blueshot, I've been working on my energy blasts. They should be more powerful." Trapper said.

"Good, and hopefully the extra firepower to my cannon gives these soilders a real scare." Blueshot chuckled.

Thunderwing was surprised that none of the rebels have even tried to attack yet. No sneak attacks or nothing. Mabye they really were waiting till nighttime. Of course that meant he couldn't leave the base. He couldn't help but think back about what Starscream had asked him. Mabye he should've told him before telling him to leave. But the thought of Soundwave's power overtook his mind and he evilly chuckled.

"Finally it's almost here." He laughed.

By nighttime, there was still no commotion. Thunderwing sat in his office waiting for the sounds of gunfire. He had mapped out where the nearest planets he was going to attack were and the order of doing it. Just the thought of how much power he was going to have made him lick his lips. Though he was expecting gunfire, instead he heard...

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The base rocked when Trapper had unleashed his new and improved energy blast blowing up and killing dozens of soilders and the entrance. Blueshot, Shockwave, Jazz and Optimus starting shooting at the soilders on the ground. Trips and Sonny blasted at seekers in the skies. Starscream, Cyclonus and Whirl hid behind buildings and killed soilders that were nearbye. Kenny, Bloodbath, Thomas and the four troublemakers started to punch and claw remaining ones. Warpath and all the other allies started to kill bounty hunters around the town. Thunderwing watched from a window as many of his soilders were taken out. Suddenly, he jumps when he sees a groundbridge open up behind him.

"What is this?" Thunderwing asked.

He had never seen a groundbridge before. He walked closer and closer to it but then some tentacles came out and grabbed him. Thunderwing struggled against the tentacles but they were pulling him in. He tried to transform but the tentacles were too strong around his waist and arms and he was forced inside before the portal closed. When it opened, he was tossed out and realized he was outside in the middle of the base. When he looked back at the portal...Soundwave and Bumblebee exited. Many soilders were dead or were in the process of dying. They had all turned to see Soundwave.

"YOU!" Thunderwing snarled standing straight up.

"YOU'RE FINISHED THUNDERWING! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" Sooundwave snarled.

"And I see that's Bumblebee." Thunderwing smirked.

Everyone who didn't know gasped when they realize Bumblebee was alive. Some news reporter mechs and helicopters arrived to film everything and even they were shocked. Everyone on Cybertron was watching as Soundwave and Thunderwing were about to fight. Bumblebee turned to the others and threw off his eye-patch.

"YEAH I'M ALIVE DAMN IT! I NEVER DIED!" Bumblebee yelled.

"BUT NOW YOU ARE!" Thunderwing snarled.

"YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!"

Then, Bumblebee leaped up into the air and unleashed a yellow orb that covered himself and formed multiple orbs that aimed for the remaining soilders in the base and consumed them. Inside the orbs, the soilder's bodies were broken down and explode with the orb creating shockwaves all around the base. Some buildings fell and made some mechs fall. Bumblebee landed on his feet exhausted.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Soundwave said.

"Me neither...I was just mad." Bumblebee said.

But they were too busy talking to see Thunderwing come up and punch Bumblebee hard to the ground knocking him out. Soundwave gasped and ran over to him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Soundwave yelled.

"HAHAHA! NOW THIS SHOULD BE FAIR!" Thunderwing sneered.

Soundwave's head shook and he began to feel rage build up in his spark. His claws slowly made fists as energy began to build up. While this was happening, Thunderwing charged ready to punch him when Soundwave blocked it with an arm blade.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. **TOUCH! ME!**" Soundwave screamed jumping and uppercutting Thunderwing to the ground.

Soundwave stood up and got in a fighting position and so did Thunderwing. This was the moment he had been waiting for and Soundwave was going down. Thunderwing charged him again but Soundwave blocked and dodged all his attacks. Soundwave was extremely fast and smart. He knew all of Thunderwing's moves before he made them. His arms blades clashed against Thunderwing's fists, claws and feet. Thunderwing didn't understand why he hadn't hit him yet. Then it was Soundwave's turn to lash out. He successfully punched, kicked and clawed Thunderwing everywhere. He sliced Thunderwing's sides with his arm blades and smacked him around with his tentacles. Lazerbeak knew Soundwave could handle himself without help but chirped happily. Soundwave then teleported away and Thunderwing couldn't figure out where he was going to come out.

"COME ON OUT SOUNDWAVE!" Thunderwing roared.

Suddenly, he turns one way and gets jabbed in the face with a fist before it's gone. Then he turned again getting a kick to the chest and that's gone. After a few more random punches and kicks, tentacles come out and pull Thunderwing in again. Every few seconds a portal would appear in the sky and Thunderwing would be smacked onto the ground before being pulled back in. This went on for another minute before the final portal opened and Thunderwing is punched out and down to the ground making cracks. He is heavily dented, his armor was tearing off, he had a black optic, missing teeth and ripped wings. Soundwave didn't have a scratch on him when he landed on his feet.

"HAD ENOUGH?" Soundwave snarled.

"Yes..." Thunderwing groaned.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Soundwave yelled.

He was so mad that he threw down his mask revealing his face to the whole world. But he didn't care. Thunderwing gasped before Soundwvae pounced on him and continued to pummel him. Thunderwing screamed in agony. Cyclonus and Whirl went to pull him away.

"DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN! NEVER! YOU'RE THE REASON I SHOULD DESTROY THIS PLANET!" Soundwave growled.

He released himself from Cyclonus and Whirl and went back to Bumblebee who had finally woken up. Thunderwing looked up from the ground and could see Cyclonus, Whirl and a just coming over Shockwave looking at him. He was mainly surprised to see his old friend.

"Cyclonus?" Thunderwing said in shock.

_**To be continued..**_


	12. Chapter 12: Bright Times

Chapter 12: Bright Times

Soundwave placed his mask back on and helped Bee stand up right. He had been hit at the top of the head but he wasn't really hurt.

"Bumblebee are you okay?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm good. What did I miss?" Bumblebee asked.

"I beat the scrap out of Thunderwing." Soundwave said.

"Aw...I really wanted to see that." Bumblebee whined. "Hey you're not hurt."

"He never got a chance." Soundwave said.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Bumblebee hugged him.

"Thanks Bee."

Everyone present smiled at the moment they were having. Meanwhile, Thunderwing was helped up by Cyclonus but began to stagger a bit.

"Uh...my processor." Thunderwing groaned rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for being a jerk." Cyclonus said.

Without warning he punches Thunderwing once in the face surprising everyone. Thunderwing did not see that coming.

"Cyclonus why did you hit me?" Thunderwing asked.

"Trying to knock more sense into you." Cyclonus sneered.

Thunderwing didn't think he could take another hit. Cyclonus raised another fist scaring Thunderwing but he lowered it. Thunderwing had started to cry and tears rolled down his face.

"Cyclonus where did you and them two come from?" Thunderwing asked.

"Soundwave and his friends convinced us to set you straight. This has gone on long enough. You've been terrorizing these people for years. I know you were always obsessed with power since the younger years but I thought you would know better than to abuse it. I shouldn't have to watch you every second of the day and make sure you're not messing anything up." Cyclonus scolded him like a child.

"I just got upset when you left because of them two messing with me. I had to take control, I wanted to show everyone what I was capable of and no one was going to keep my spirits down any longer. But just thinking about the past corrupted my mind and turned my ideas into evil. This is not what my plans were at first. I wanted to change the world, but not like this." Thunderwing explained.

Then it was Shockwave and Whirl's turn to speak.

"Thunderwing, we're both sorry about picking on you in the past. And we're sorry not believing in your ideas." Shockwave said.

"Indeed, it was wrong of us and...mabye your ideas weren't so bad after all." Whirl shrugged.

Thunderwing noticed Starscream walking over to Soundwave and Bumblebee and hugging them. Thunderwing smiled.

"I forgive you..." Thunderwing smiled.

Cyclonus hugged Thunderwing as he continued to shed tears. Everyone present began to cheer in victory, the base was theirs to rebuild and start a new military. However there was still one thing left to do. Warpath and Jazz walked to Shockwave.

"Shockwave, all bounty hunters have been eliminated." Warpath said.

"Any casualties from our side?" Shockwave asked.

"None...all are present and accounted for." Warpath said.

"Nice...now...all that's left is for Soundwave to...choose." Shockwave looked to Soundwave.

Everyone's attention was on him...he felt embarrassed and shy at first knowing everyone on Cybertron was watching him, including Primus and Unicron. Everyone except for Starscream and Bumblebee stood back and watched as Soundwave walked forward. His optics began to flicker red a few times before going back to blue. One side of the sky was blue and the other side was red. He shut his optics and clenched his claws. He listened in on Primus and Unicron.

_"Don't go towards the path of evil Soundwave!" Primus told him. "Not after everything you've been through and your new friends."_

_"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DESTROY EVERYONE! YOU DON'T NEED THEM! THINK OF THE POWER YOU WILL HAVE! THUNDERWING COULDN'T CONTROL HIS POWER BUT YOU CAN!"_

_"Soundwave...you know what's right!"_

_"YEAH! THAT'S CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION!"_

_"No...peace and tranquility!"_

_"CHAOS!"_

_"PEACE!"_

"ENOUGH!" Soundwave interrupted both of them.

Purple waves of energy circled Soundwave as he floated up high into the air. Bumblebee and Starscream also began to get circled by the waves and floating up but only half the height Soundwave was at. Soundwave was so high he could see nearly half of Cybertron. Images of his past experiences with everyone flashed through his processor. Bumblebee and Starscream remained in the air looking over Cybertron. Everyone down below braced themselves. People at home grabbed their heads and nearest family member, covered their faces, prayed to Primus and some even did countdowns. Soundwave's mask suddenly loosened itself and fell but Starscream caught it. Soundwave had made a decision as he looked his two friends.

"I CHOOSE..."

This was it...

"Soundwave think about this..." Starscream winced.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Bumblebee whimpered.

Without a word, Soundwave unleashed some blue fire from his optics that shot into the sky and created a blue orb around Cybertron. Since it was blue...that could only mean...

"PROTECT!" Soundwave yelled so that everyone around the planet could hear.

Starscream and Bumblebee cheered and so did everyone else. Cybertron's core shot out a white beam that covered the whole planet inside the blue orb and restored everything into a new era. When the flash disappeared, everyone looked around and saw that all the killed soilders were gone. Meaning Primus took them to the Well of Allsparks. Soundwave, Starscream and Bumblebee lowered back to the ground. Starscream gave Soundwave his mask back.

"Here ya go Soundy!" Starscream said.

"Thanks Screamer!" Soundwave placed it over his face.

"You did it, you restored the planet. No more crazy military, no more evil plans...no more...fighting...at least for us." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah...so is Unicron defeated?" Starscream asked.

Suddenly, another white flash blocks everyone's view. When it's gone a few moments later.._.__Soundwave, Bumblebee and Starscream finds themselves in the middle of darkness. They see nothing at all._

_"What the heck?" Bumblebee looked around._

_"Where are we?" Starscream asked._

_"I don't know...but-" Soundwave gets cut off by a roar._

_Suddenly, the darkess it lit up by Unicron's eyes and sharp teeth right in front of them. Soundwave realizes he's back in Unicron's clawed hand except this time Bumblebee and Starscream are with them. Unicron is enraged and his eyes began to glow red._

_"YOU DARE DEFY ME? YOU DARE TO DEFY UNICRON?" Unicron yelled._

_Soundwave suddenly found strength and bravery in himself. He stood up straight and yelled back._

_"YEAH I DO! I WILL NOT BE CORRUPTED BY YOUR ANTI-SPARK! I HAVE MY OWN SPARK AND I WILL USE IT FOR MY OWN GAIN! A GAIN THAT WILL NEVER INVOLVE YOU!" Soundwave yelled._

_"YEAH!" Starscream and Bumblebee yelled._

_Unicron took his other hand and made a fist ready to pound them flat. But just as the fist came down...everything stopped. Unicron screamed as his whole body turns into dust and his anti-spark explodes, killing Unicron for good, and sending the trio falling down onto a metal ground. _

_"You guys alright?" Soundwave asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Yep."_

_"That was like in my dreams...we must be in my mind." Soundwave realized. "And that means."_

_They heard clapping and turned around to see feral Soundwave by himself. Starscream and Bumblebee were horrified._

_"What do you want feral Soundwave? Ready for a round 2?" Soundwave got in a fighting stance._

_"No...I just realized that you really do know how to keep both ourselves in control. Mabye I was wrong about trying to take you over...it would probably get boring after awhile." Feral Soundwave said._

_"Yeah, I've been trying to master it for years." Soundwave said._

_"That's good, so make sure you just keep us in check...or else!" Feral Soundwave sneered._

_"Promise." Soundwave vowed._

_Then, feral Soundwave vanished and Primus appeared as Cybertron's core._

_"Soundwave...you and your friends have done me proud. I am honored to have you created." Primus said._

_Starscream and Bumblebee were amazed to be talking to Primus himself. Though Starscream felt like leaking transmission fluid._

_"Thank you Primus sir. So...we can go back to normal lives?" Soundwave asked._

_"Yes...I will transport you all home." Primus said._

_"Wait...we didn't get to say goodbye to everyone." Bumblebee said._

_"Do not worry...I will make sure everyone finds out." Primus assured._

_"Will we see them ever again?" Starscream asked._

_"Absolutely, they will all be around so you don't have to worry. In fact, you'll find a few surprises when you get home boys. Just remember Soundwave that you are the new protector of this planet and will be called when needed. Goodbye for now...heroes." Primus said._

_Yet another flash of light consumed them and they were transported back to Kaon in front of Soundwave's house._

"Whoa...that was insane." Starscream said.

"Well...we're back." Bumblebee said.

"What surprises were Primus talking about?" Soundwave asked.

They noticed not much had actually changed. They had been transported a week into the future...it was a silent night...like nobody was here. Soundwave then noticed a box against his door with their names on it. It said that it was from Shockwave and inside were several pictures. The first picture showed the new Tyger Pax military base. Shockwave, Thunderwing and Jazz were the commanders. The second photo showed Warpath and Optimus expanding the training simulations and Kenny, Bloodbath, Trapper, Blueshot, Trips, Sonny and Thomas help build and test them out. The third showed something amazing...Shockwave had placed his old left arm back on and got rid of the gun. A fourth picture showed that Razorclaw, Rampage, Ransack and Chop Shop went off to be enforcers with Whirl. There was also a letter in the box saying Cyclonus had given them rights to come over or use his mansion whenever they wanted.

"But...how did they do all this so fast?" Bumblebee asked.

"Probably the work of Primus." Soundwave shrugged.

Soundwave checked his contacts and saw that everyone was available to call whenever he wanted. Guess that was a good thing. Starscream noticed one more picture in the box. On it was a statue.

"Hey guys look!" Starscream said.

It was a golden statue of Soundwave, Bumblebee and Starscream holding a ball that looked like Cybertron. The statue was placed in the middle of the military base. Soundwave then remembered Metroplex still had a piece of his spark in his own.

"Hey guys...I guess Metroplex will always be with us!" Soundwave said touching his chest.

"Yeah...we got to visit him one day." Bee said.

Starscream started to step away and chuckle.

"So...I guess I'll see you guys later? I mean, we should stay as a gang more often." Starscream said.

"Yeah...just don't be lazy!" Soundwave teased.

"Oh trust me, after everything I've been through and saw, I'm going to stay in for quite awhile." Starscream said leaving.

"That's Screamer for ya." Bumblebee chuckled.

"Hehe, yeah. Hey Bee thanks for trusting me." Soundwave said.

"Never doubted you for a second Wave." Bee said.

"I'm just glad I made the right decision." Soundwave said.

"So am I. Ugh, I think I need a good recharge after everything that happened." Bee said.

"I know what you mean...mabye tomorrow we should go out and visit the others...of course bring Starscream along." Soundwave suggested.

"Yeah...well now I just got to tell my parents about this whole mess. I heard Starscream's parents let him do anything." Bumblebee chuckled.

"That seeker never gets in trouble..." Soundwave shakes his head.

"Yeah...well I better get going. Goodnight 'Wave."

"Goodnight Bee."

Soundwave took off his mask and gave Bee a quick kiss before putting it back on. Bumblebee proceeds back to his house but stops when he gets there. He glances back and notices Soundwave is still looking at him.

"You okay Soundwave?" Bee asked.

"Yeah just making sure you get home safely...like always." Soundwave chuckled.

"Thank you." Bee said before getting on his porch.

They waved to each other before Bee went inside his house. Soundwave carried the box into his own house. Luckily all their parents were at work but we're aware of everything that happened. Soundwave placed the box next to his bed and walked to his window. He wondered if Cybertron really would need any more help. Everyone was happy and he was the most important mech on the planet. Of course, his friends were just as important as he was and always will be. And while he would always trust his friends, he hoped they would always trust him. No matter what happens...

"Trust me..."

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**And so ends one of my favorite stories to write. I know you may have wanted to see them actually say goodbye to the others, but I wanted to end this on a slightly mysterious note. But everything is all good in the end. Thank you all for reading.**_


End file.
